New Life
by TanyaPotter
Summary: blah. Dont read.
1. xxxCHARACTER LISTxxx

Not a chapter, sorry!

Ok, I have had someone tell me that all my oc's are confusing, so im gonna write them down here, so if I confuse you (sorry) you can just look here…

I will update this as I go along with the story, because if I put everything in here the story line would be out… foren

**DRAGON GANG:**

_**Raven Corinthos/Harry Potter:**_

Slytherin

Unofficial son of mob boss Manuel Corinthos.

Lead singer and guitarist of the dragon gang.

Elrond's grandson.

Nikki Vigo's godfather

_**Kyle:**_

Back up singer/guitarist for Raven. Second in command of gang. Ravens best friend.

_**Ross:**_

Slytherin

Drum player for the band. Sheri's Boyfriend.

_**Sheri:**_

Slytherin

Plays Keyboard. Sometimes dose vocals. Ross's girlfriend. Most powerful girl in the gang.

_**Justin:**_

Plays gutar. More powerful than the rest of the gang, but less so than the other 4.

_**OTHERS:**_

_**(Bold is Magical)**_

**_BOYS_****_GIRLS_**

TylerAlysha

NickCristina

BrandonDestiny

Shane**_Kasey_** (Ravenclaw)

RickBeth

Cristian

Aaron

**_Dominic _**(Ravenclaw)

**AVENGERS: **

**(In rank of power)**

_**Chad:**_

Gryffindor

Leader of the Avengers.

Ravens ex-best friend.

Ravens Blood brother.

_**River **_

Gryffindor

_**Andrew**_

Gryffindor

_**Tara**_

Gryffindor

_**Evan**_

Hufflepuff

**OTHER PEOPLE ON EARTH:**

_**Leander:**_

The leader of the vampire council, friends with Raven.

**_Manuel Corinthos: _**

Ravens unofficial dad.

Mob leader of Phoenix.

**_Jason Morgan:_**

Manuel's right hand man.

'uncle/brother to Raven.

_**Ricardo Vigo:**_

Raven's best friend outside the gang.

Vampire, on the council.

Nikki's dad.

Dead.

_**Alyssa Vigo:**_

Ricardo's wife.

Nikki's mom.

Not very close to Raven.

Dead.

**REAL FAMILY IN M.E.**

_**Elessar:**_

Ravens real father.

Elronds eldest son.

Dead.

_**Tári:**_

Ravens mother.

Elessar's wife.

Dead.

**_Galadriel_**:

Ravens great grandma

**_Celeborn_**:

Ravens Great Grandpa

_**Lord Elrond:**_

Ravens grandfather.

_**Elladan:**_

Elrond's second oldest son.

Ravens uncle.

Elrohir's twin.

_**Elrohir:**_

Elrond's youngest son.

Raven's uncle.

Elladan's twin.

**_Aragorn_**:

Ravens Uncle by marriage to Arwen.

**_Arwen_**:

Lord Elrond's only daughter. Ravens aunt.

_**Mahtan:**_

Aragorn and Arwen's son.

Ravens co

17 years old.

**_Eámanë_**:

Aragorn and Arwen's daughter.

Ravens cozen.

14 years old.

_**Elerossë:**_

Is Harry or Raven's name in Elvish.

_**Almudena: **_

Nikki's godmother. Lady of the council.

_**If there is anyone I missed your wondering about? Then ask me and I'll put it on here. **_

_**Dose this help?**_

_**Oh, and I should have the next chapter up in a couple days…**_


	2. Chapter 1

_**New Life**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter (Damn). I also don't own Lord of the Rings (Double Damn).

Summery: 16 year old Harry Potter grew up traveling around the world with his gang and band. They have been found. What will Hogwarts be like when it is invaded by a street gang? LotR crossover later on. Lots of Ron bashing. Paring will be HPBW, HPoC, HPOMC.

A/N Alright guys I don't want to try and write this so I'm gonna tell you what happened up until Harry/Raven is found kay?

When Harry was born he had a twin brother, Jessie Evans Potter. Harry knows that he has a twin, buts that's all he knows.

Dumbledore said the prophecy was about Jessie, so he took Harry to the Dursley's after Voldemort fell while peter was babysitting. He had died protecting Harry form Voldemort.

Dumbledore (James' grandfather) had Lily, James, and Jessie go into hiding because he thought Voldemort would come back. When he took Harry to the Dursley's he told Lily and James that Harry would be safer there than on the run.

Vernon beats Harry all the time, but when he is 6 Vernon rapes him, so he runs away. He is found on the street begging by a gang that called themselves Dragons. He grows up with them traveling around the world, never staying in one place more than a year.

The 'Dragons' had a band, with the most influencual members of the gang in the band. That's where they get there traveling money. Panther, leader, head vocalist, guitarist, thought him how to survive on the streets, he thought him how to steel, cheat, lie and fight. When he is 12 he became second to the gang, and the drummer in the band.

He slept with his first girl at 12 and his first guy when he was 13. when he was 14 the gang got into a big street fight with the rival gang, 'Avengers' half the gang died including panther, so Harry took the name Raven and became the leader of the 'Dragons.' Raven was pissed, so he killed the person who had stabbed panther in the back. He also became lead singer, and guitar player.

Now Harry's 16 and everyone in England thinks he's dead. They had tried to find him after the DE's were mostly caught, but couldn't find him. When he was 16 he hit his maturity, when other wizards hit there's between 19-25. Oh ya, and he has been dating Bill Weasley since he was 15 when they lived in Egypt, He and the gang decided to go to an international Battle of Bands in England, so he goes to see Bill, where he's staying with his family for the summer.

And that leads us to now…


	3. Many Meetings and Sneaking supision

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, (Damn)

_**A/N Hey guys, I need your help. I need a Beta Reader for both of my stories. Plus if any of you have any ideas please message them to me and I will put them in here if I can. Please, I have the basic plot but I need details. If you want to write a chapter e-mail me and I will let you. Oh and dose anyone know if Blaise Zabini is a girl or boy?**_

_**Thank you for the Reviews. **_

Chapter 1

Many Meetings and a concert

'Crack'

With 5 cracks the once empty drive way had 5 oddly dressed teens. There were 4 boys and one girl. The boys all had on baggy black jeans, black belts, skin tight white muscle shirts and a black silk button up shirt worn open. The silk shirts all had a picture of a dragon done in blues, violets, and red and blacks. They matched the tattoo the all had on there backs. They were all wearing black Vans, and crosses around there necks. The teen girl had on baggy black cargo pants, and a small white belly halter top with a black half sports jacket zipped up to the bottom of her breasts. She was also wearing Vans, and the cross necklace

All of the teens had blue streaks in there hair, and had makeup on. The girl in heavy black, and the guys just enough to bring out there facial accents to the crowd. The 5 of them were in a gang called the 'Demons' and these 5 were the highest ranking members. Only the most important people were in the band, it was a show of seniority.

They all started walking down the long drive. The one in front was the lead singer, which also meant the leader of the gang. His name was Raven, but he was once known as Harry Potter, but only these five and a few others knew that, it was one of his biggest secrets.

Of the other 3 guys there was Kyle, who was second lead singer, and guitarist; Ross, who was the drums player; and Justin, who was the other guitarist. The teen girl's name was Sheri, and was the keyboarder, and the 'mother hen' of the 5 of the others as well as the rest of the gang. She took care of them after there street fights, and if any of them were sick.

When they got to the house, raven went up and knocked on the door. It took a minuet but a young redheaded girl; about there age was standing there. She looked surprised to see a group of muggle teens standing at her door.

Raven took her knuckles gently in his hands and kissed the top, saying "My names Raven and what could be the name of such a beautiful girl?" said girl blushed red. "My name is Ginny." She murmured still blushing. The others just stood back; it was amazing at how Raven could cause any girl or guy to stutter and blush, and pretty funny.

"Hmm, Ginny, a very beautiful name for a beautiful girl" Raven said silkily causing her to become even redder. "Is Bill here, I need to talk to him?"

She didn't say anything, just led them into the kitchen where there was a ton of red heads, two with raven black hair, a teen and an adult, and a girl with bushy brown hair. The man with black hair looked kinda familiar but Raven couldn't place him for some reason. When they looked up at them most of them looked shocked. The only one that didn't was a man with long red hair tied back into a pony and a fang in his ear. He looked to be in his late twenties, and instantly stood up when he saw them. He strode across the room and raped his arms around Ravens slim waste.

"What are you doing here love?"

"What, cant I come and see you? Im hurt." Bill just gave him a look that said 'ya right' "Well, since you all have a show in 2 ½ hours, I would think you would be getting ready." The rest of the people minus the band watched this in a confused silence. They knew Bill had a boyfriend but this boy only looked to be about 20. (Hehehe, he's only 16)

"Well maybe I just wanted to see you." He said innocently. Bill gave him another look, but when he didn't say anything he looked at the rest of the band gathered around in a semi circle behind his lover. When he saw there looks of amusement he huffed in expiration. Raven decided to pity him, but only because they had to be back in about 20 minuets.

"Well are you coming to the show tonight or what" he asked, acting like it was all Bill's fault that he didn't know. Bill, being use to his lover's attitude, just rolled his eyes and nodded. "Well then, you might need your ticket, or it might be just a little hard to get im, huum." With a flourish worthy of a prince we pulled an envelope out of his back pocket. The band, Bill and Charlie snorted at his superior attitude. He was only like this when Bill was around, and they personally thought he should act like this more often.

When Bill pulled the stuff out of the envelope he looked bemused. "I thought you could only get one ticked" he said holding up the 5 back stage passes.

"Well my dear Bill, I am me after all." When Sheri hit him upside the head, he said "Ok, fine, be like that, these losers didn't have anyone to come today, so they gave up theirs." This just got him a punch in the arm, other arm, and another slap upside the head from his band.

Bill laughed at that, and got a mock pout from his lover.

"So who am I bringing with me then?" he questioned.

"Anyone you please my dear."

The rest of the room couldn't take it anymore. They were all terribly confused "Excuse me," the eldest man with red hair spoke up. "But who are you?" the rest nodded in agreement.

"You did that on purpose" Bill accused Raven, who just smirked before walking around Bill and up to the table.

"Hello, my name is Raven. And this is Kyle, Ross, Justin and Sheri." He started with mirth in his eyes, and laughter in his voice. "Im terribly sorry Bill didn't have the courtesy to introduce us properly, but you know, he tends to forget his manners, as I'm sure you know." Bill hit him for that but was looking slightly nervous for a reason Raven couldn't see.

"Um, this is my mother and father, Molly, and Author Weasley. My brothers Charley, who you've met, This is Percy, Fred, George, Ron and my sister Ginny, who you have met, and this lady is Hermione, Ron's girlfriend." When he didn't introduce the other 3 Raven looked up at him.

"Ok, and who are these wonderful people?" he questioned trying to keep up the playful mood.

Bill didn't go for it thought. He was still nervous when he said "and um, this is, Lilyjamesandjessypotter"

Raven looked at him blankly, as did the rest of the band. "Care to repeat that love" he asked in a low controlled voice.

"This is Lily, James, and Jessy Potter" he said again. By this point the bands faces were devoid of any emotion, and were looking coolly at them.

After a long silence Raven said "Well _wonderful_ to meet you all, but we have a show in 2 hours and we need to get going." Raven stood back and gave a quick kiss on the lips, and a 'see ya tonight' before they were all gone.

When they were gone the people in the room started talking.

"Bill what's going on?"

"That's Raven, I've told you about him" He replied slightly nervous still.

"Ok, then why did he leave when he heard the Potters' names?"

Bill thought about that before saying quietly, "That's not my stuff to tell, if you want to know then you need to talk to him about it."

When they realised they weren't going to get anything else out of him they dropped the subject and started asking about 'What Show?' Bill told them that that was a band called 'Dragons' and that they were in the national battle of the bands taking place that night.

The adult didn't know what the big deal was, but judging by the way all of the teens got excited it must have been important. They explained that only the best bands from all over the world got invited to that, and that tickets sold out months ago, and were almost impossible to get. That's why they were all dressed up, and looking like they were.

The parents were impressed, though they would never admit it. Lily and James were trying to find out why he seemed so familiar, and molly was saying how they should all take out the rings and studs they all had. Raven had 7 hoops in his left ear, and 6 in his right. He also had a lip spike. What they didn't know, but Bill did was that he also had his tong and nipple pierced.

Kyle and Ross both had there ear pierced as well as there lip. Justin had his right ear pierced all the way up, his nose, and eyebrow. Sheri had 3 hoops in each ear, her right cartilage, tong, and nose.

It was decided that Charley, the twins, and Jessy would go; Ron didn't want to go without Hermione. Then they all went up to get ready while the adults went back to talking about why 'Raven' looked so familiar, before they realized that he looked like James and Lily. They couldn't prove it, but they had a sinking suspicion that this was there missing son, Harry. It would also explain his reaction to hearing there names. They jumped up to go and confront Bill when there was knocking on the door for the second time that night.

When they opened it they saw Dumbledore looking old, but with a twinkle in his eyes.

"…"

A/N hahaha cliffe. Im evil. But here I updated. Please Review, and write me if you want to write a chapter. Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please.

Merry Christmas.


	4. The Show

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, (Damn)

LYRICS FOR THIS CHAPTER CAN BE FOUND ON MY PROFILE PAGE!!

Chapter 2

The Show

A/N I wasn't going to put up another chapter so soon, but im board and I don't have anything else to do, so here you go.

When the band appeared back stage to, the rest of the gang back stage could tell something was wrong. The band was _never_ this sober before a show, 'specially not a competition. They still had 2 hours to go before the show, then the after party went until 4am, so they decided to go to _Taco Bell_ (A/N I love Taco Bell) and get something to eat before they didn't have any more time.

When they got back their manager was about to have a panic attack, thinking they ditched the show. As if. The food had helped pump them up though and gods help anyone they went against.

Back at the Burrow

Things were in a state of disarray; Dumbledore had told them that Harry Potter's magical signature showed up at the concert hall in down town London. Bill and Charlie had both paled when they heard that, but the adults were too excited about finding Harry rather than looking at the two extremely pale brothers.

The other teens were watching them though, and were curious as to why they had reacted so badly to hearing that they might find the 'boy who lived'. When they got up and left, the teens got up and followed.

When Bill and Charlie were safely shut in there room they let themselves talk.

"They can't find out Raven," Bill said desperately.

"I know, but what are we gonna do about it Bill? If they got his signature, than the only thing we can do is warn him, but you know he won't leave until the show is done, especially if there competing agents the Avengers."

"I know. I know" He repeated weekly. He knew what had happened to Raven to make him leave home and run away, even thought know one else knew everything. He also knew if they cornered him, they were likely to get hurt, especially if they did it around his gang. They were very protective of each other, and they hadn't had a better life since Raven had taken over.

The people outside the door were beyond confused. 'How can_ Raven, _punk-y band leader, be my twin brother' thought Jessy. 'It just isn't possible.'

The others were having similar thoughts, except Ron was just confused. (A/N hahaha I don't like Ron)

When the door opened and they were still standing there, Bill and Charlie pulled them into there room and glared.

'_LADYS AND GENTS PUT YOUR HANDS TOGETHER FOR THE DEFENDIGN CHAMPIONS OF THE UNITED STATES, THE **DRAGONS**!'_

There was cheering and screaming so loud that the adults, that snuck in with a little magic (those Basterds), couldn't hear each other.

The teens were going completely wild, jumping up and down when Raven and the others came out and got ready. Raven stood center stage, Kyle to his right, and Justin to the left and a step back. Ross went and sat himself at the drums, and Sheri went to the key board.

This was the preliminaries. Every band played and then they cut out the worst 20 leaving 8 bands. After that the 8 would compete until there were only 2 left, then the last two would go head to head.

1…2…3…4…

(AN, I have to cut the lyrics because is deleting accounts with them…

They play 'Got The Life' by KORN. You can find all the lyrics on my profile)

The crowd went even louder than before, screaming, stomping there feet, jumping up and down. The adults didn't exactly like the music, but weren't having any luck finding Harry.

There were more bands coming out but only one got the same clapping and cheering; the Avengers. Their rivals. The ones they were determined to beat. It didn't matter though. They would still win, and still beat the little shits.

There was a 10 minuet break after they finished the first round. When there were only 8 bands left they started the second round. The 'Dragons' went third, and the 'Avengers' went sixth.

When the Dragons came back out on stage they looked a little pissed off, they had just had a nice little chat when the 'Avengers' told them that they couldn't win and to just give up and go home. That had pissed them off, and the only reason a gang fight hadn't started back stage was because they didn't want to get kicked out before they could win.

1…2…3…4…

(Smack, by 3 doors down)

When the Avengers came out they were still pretty good, but the Demons still thought they could win. The Avengers song was like this.

(Whatever, by Godsmack)

5…6…7…8…

_AND NOW WHAT YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR, THE FINAL ROUND BETWEEN AMERICAS **DRAGONS** AND **AVENGERSSSSS. **PLEASE GIVE IT UP FOR THE 'AVENGERS.'_

(Numb, by disturbed)

1…2…3…4…

'_AND NOW, THE FINAL BAND, LETS HERE WHAT YOU THINK WHEN YOU HEAR THE '**DRAGGOOONNNNSSSSSSSSSS' **_

There was 1 band left, and it was coming on 9:00 PM. The adults got fed up with trying to walk around and discretely got there wands out and used a point me spell. When they saw that Harry Potter was on stage they were shocked. The only people on stage were Bills' boyfriends' band. How was that possible? They decided to ask Bill about it. And find out why these 2 bands seemed to be going at it personally.

(Fuck you, by overkill)

1…2…3…4…

It was close. The cheering was so loud that nobody could even here the announcer talk for a while. The avengers and the demons were both on opposite sides of the stage, awaiting the judgment of the crowd. It took about 19 minuets but finally the announcer said…

_LADYS AND GENTS, IT IS MY GREAT HONOR TO ANNOUNCE THIS YEARS NATIONAL CHAMPIONS AND THE WINNER OF 10000 POUNDS, WE HAVNET HAD A CLOSER COMIPITION IN YEARS, GIVE IT UP FOR…_

A/N hahahahaha evil laugh. If you want to know who wins, and if the old people find about Raven, please review.

Thank you for all of the Reviews so far, you people are great. (Tear)


	5. afterthoughts

WARNING: rated 'R' material in this chapter, Slash. Don't like, don't read.

Hey guys, sorry it took so long, but here it is.

Chapter 3

Family??

"_**THE DRAGONS"**_

The crowd went wild. There was more screaming than there was all night, but Raven wasn't paying attention to the crowd; he was watching Chad Bryant, leader of the Avengers, and one time friend. Chad was staring right back, there wasn't any hard feelings being passed, just a deep regret. Chad had, at one time, been Ravens 'older brother'. He looked out for him when Panther was busy, and taught him everything he knew. See, at one time, before Raven took over the gang, there was only the Dragons. The avengers didn't exist. And all that changed in one minuet.

They stared for what seemed like forever, but it was only about 10 seconds. Raven snapped out of it when the band came up behind him and lifted him up on there shoulder. He put on a big smile, raised his arms in the air and screamed.

Albus, James, Lily, Sirius, and Remus, who had followed them, stared in shock. This couldn't be Harry. He just couldn't be. He was a punk, the songs they sang were terrible and dark, and he looked older than Harry should have been. But they had to know for sure. They would watch him for a couple days and then approach him. Simple, right??

Backstage the gang was celebrating. Completely unaware that they were being watched, they were jumping and screaming, drinking and smoking.

"Alright guys listen up!" Raven shouted from a platform in the middle of the room. "We won! And now, Justin, Kyle, Ross, and Sheri please come up here." When they were up there Raven smirked in a way that truly scared everyone watching, including the order members that were still watching them from under invisibility spells.

"Are you guys ready to go and have some fun!??" Raven screamed

"YA"

"Do you think you guys can handle it?"

"YA"

"Then what the fuck are you waiting for? Let's get the hell outta here!"

"LET'S GO"

Before they left the adults put spying spells on Raven and apparated back to the headquarters. When they got there the activated the spell and watched what Raven considered a night of 'fun'. Jessy joined them to see if this really was his long lost brother, he didn't stay after the concert, followed by some of the order, consisting of Tonks, Kingsley Shagbolt, Snape, McGonagall , and Molly and Author Weasley.

They saw when Bill, Charlie, and the twins met up with them in the public back-stage area; then they saw a long kiss between Bill and Raven. A moment of black as they formed an apparation circle, proving that there were muggles that obviously knew about there gang-mates powers.

They watched in shocked silence as they showed up at a Rave, loud music, flashing lights and a sea of sweaty bodies grinding together on the floor. James and Lily were extremely relived that Jessy had come back threw the Floo, saying that the concert had given him a headache. They saw the gang stay mostly together in littler groups go and dance.

Raven was having the time of his life. They had won the competition, he had his wonderfully hott boyfriend with him at the hottest party of the year, and they had a week in London before they had to go home and start worrying about were to go next.

He and Bill were currently alternating between grinding on the floor, kissing, and leaving some nice little purple and blue marks on each others necks that they just couldn't explain. When Raven was challenged to a drinking game, he complied without thought.

His challenger was a young man that was (legally) allowed to be there and thought he would have no problem beating 'a stupid little punk-_y_ brat'. They had a bottle of '_black death'_ and sat down, his entire gang plus the Weasleys, watching, waiting to see their crazy leader beat the stupid man. And oh boy did he. The other man passed out at 10 shots, while Raven got up with barely a sway and downed his and the mans shot before offering his hand to a not-so-amused Bill, who never approved of his getting completely smashed. Bill knew him well enough to know that even thought he put on a show of being sober, he was hammered.

With a resigned sigh he took the hand and let Raven back to the floor, surrounded by cheering young men and women, completely unaware of the shock going threw the watching order because of his ability to drink an older man under the table with one of the most impairing drinks they knew.

As the evening progressed, Raven, Bill, Charley, and the twins got completely drunk, so much that the only ones that would remember it were the order that had watched until the point that Bill and Raven went up and got a room. That they certainly didn't want to see.

Bill and Raven stumbled into the room and fell heavily onto the bed, frantically kissing. They hadn't been able to be together in months, and coupled with the amount of alcohol that they had consumed, they didn't have any resistance left.

Raven had never bottomed. He was always on top so he took charge, ripping at Bills cloths, and trailing kisses down his neck. He lifted his head up to suck gently on the vain right below his ear, his hand running freely down his lover chest. Bill moaned in his ear, his hands working to unbutton his lover shirt. After there cloths were off they rolled over so that Bill could explore his lovers' chest himself. He trailed kisses down his lovers' neck and over his collar bone, down his neck and to the black tattoo he had between his hipbones. It was written in Parseltongue and he had never told anyone what it meant.

Skillful fingers unbuttoned his jeans, pulling them down over the throbbing cock of his lover. He slowly took his large lover in his mouth, enjoying the gasp of pleaser that his lover made as he swallowed him whole. "Bi.. Bill I.. if y.. you d.dont stop t..that I wont la.. last." Raven studded out threw his moans. Bill, knowing he was right and wanting this to last, pulled up reluctantly. Raven took the opportunity to pull him in for another passionate kiss, and rolling them over so that he could prepare Bill.

Bill moaned as he felt the lubricated fingers slip into his entrance, Raven not stopping his administrations or exploitations of his hot and bothered lover. Finally after what seemed to Bill as an eternity, Raven entered him. He gasped at the sensations he always got from Raven filling him up. He felt whole with him, like he could with no other.

The continuous thrust, bodies sliding together slick with sweat, moans breaking the silence and whispered endearments soon drove both over the edge.

After a passionate lovemaking, the two fell asleep with Bill on his back and Ravens' head resting on his chest.

When Raven awoke the next morning he groaned. His head was pounding, and he felt weighted down with led. It took him a minuet before he could focus enough to realize that he wasn't alone and look up into Bills sparkling blue eyes.

Bill, having woken up earlier, and taken a hangover potion, found his lovers look very amusing. He was ruffled, with bite marks up and down his neck and chest, and his normally neatly spiked hair lying at odd angles all over his head. He had never looked more edible. Raven glared at him and he broke out in a laugh that caused his lover to wince as the sound got to his headache. Bill took pity on him and handed him a hangover potion.

When he was all better he pounced on his lover, claming that it wasn't fair because he was to drunk to properly enjoy last night.

It was almost two hours later when the two went and took a shower together, washing each other and having another go in the shower, where Bill had his back to the wall as Raven took him again. When they were finished they went downstairs to find the gang teasing them relentlessly.

And so began another day.

The order finally decided to see if it were safe to look at the spell that was still on Raven. Lets just say that Molly hadn't taken very well when she saw what her 'precious babies' were getting up to on there own.

James, Lily and Albus were also shocked at the independence and at how rebellious he seemed to be. After they stopped watching him, they had looked in papers, and the web (Hermione looked) and found out that, although there wasn't any proof, Raven was the leader of a gang called the 'Dragons' and was very respected by everyone on the streets, and underground.

It was rumored that he was involved in underground crime business, but that was just a rumored started because of how he appeared as he leader of the gang. In truth, Raven refused to get caught up or allow his gang to get caught up in the dangers of the crime/drug empires, but his family didn't know that. They also found out that he was cold and unrelenting when came to the safety of his gang and he would kill, or die for any one of them.

They found out he had spent 33 days total in prison, but could never hold him, because he didn't have a birth certificate and they couldn't prove who he was, and most of them time didn't have evidence that it were him who did the crime.

When they activated the spell the were very relived to see him eating with the others that he mostly stayed with the night before. When they heard the teasing of what had gone on the night before, and saw Harry smirk and shoot back that 'at least he could get some' and move his hand in tantalizing circles around Bills thigh, Molly glared heatedly at the screen like mist that they were watching, claming that Bill wouldn't be like that, but shut up when Bill took his hand and pulled Raven into his lap, kissing the back of his neck and sticking his tongue out at the others, pulling a laugh from all and a pout from the one they were talking too. Nobody knew what to say, except that they were glad that the twins and Charlie had come home the night before.

Nearly 2 hours later found the guys in the gang plus Bill all had there shirts off and were down at the local court playing some street ball. The girls were sitting on the benches cheering on whichever side they felt like at the minuet, and Albus, James, and Lily were under invisibility spells watching from the side of the court.

Raven dribbled down the court, came up and…

"YES! 3 Points!" Albus and James were confused, both coming from pureblood families, but Lily, who had been raised by muggles, couldn't help by be slightly impressed at the amount of skill he showed at basketball, a fact that the 2 men didn't miss.

Justin was getting ready to throw the ball in when the avengers came onto the court, all dressed in black and silver, their gang colors.

Chad was in the lead and walked right up to Raven. Unconsciously, both of there gangs gathered behind each of them. The 3 spying moved closer so they could see and hear better.

"Chad…" Raven started.

"Raven,"

"What are you doing here?"

"You don't own the court, it's none of your damn business weather we come here or not!"

Raven glared. "I didn't say it was, im merely pointing out that we were here first, so you and yours can get the fuck out."

"Tut Tut, that wont do, now will it?"

"What the FUCK do you want Bryant?"

"We came to play some ball, it apparently it's already infested with trash beyond use."

Raven snapped. No-one spoke badly of his gang. Quicker than the eye could see his hand shot out and punched Chad square in the face. Before long a full out fight broke between the two once-brothers.

"You shouldn't have done it you know" Chad panted

"Maybe I shouldn't have, but who are you to judge me on one mistake?"

"Don't you get it Raven? You were my brother in everything but blood! I loved you more than anything else in the world. Don't you know how hard it was to see you like that?" he shouted desperately.

Raven stopped moving, followed by Chad. "I loved you damn it Raven!"

"Well, you have a great way of showing it." Chad looked slightly thrown off by the cruel retort.

The Adults watching were more than confused. This was there biggest threat, by what they found out. What history could possibly have happened to make 2 'brothers' hate each other so much when it was clear that they both loved each other dearly?

Raven was frozen. He didn't know what to do or say for the first time since Chad had left. He loved and missed Chad dearly after he did, and knowing that he was the one that drove him away had almost killed him.

When Raven was 12, the person he looked up to as a mother figure disappeared. They had found her the next day in a hotel room with a man raping her dead body. She was 15 at the time. The man, Jack Smith, had kidnapped her, beat her, and raped her until she had bled to death, and then continued raping her body, which was when Raven, and Panther had found them.

Raven exploded. His magic surged and Jack had been tortured to insanity by his magic. Even when the rest of the gang showed up he didn't stop, couldn't stop. Chad had tried to help him, but ended up getting thrown away. He didn't stop until Jack was dead.

When Panther didn't do anything to him for murdering someone else, even with the circumstances, Raven should have at least been talked to, half the gang left, Chad with them. He couldn't stand to watch the boy that he loved as a brother turn dark, so he left. After time, the gangs became rivals, and when Panther died and Raven took over, the rivalry grew.

Now standing here, staring each other down, and remembering past mistakes, it all seemed so stupid that they had fought, and people had died, because of something personal that had happened between them.

At one they came together and clasped hands. Raven whispering over and over again 'Im so sorry.' And Chad saying, 'It's alright, its over.'

Coming together, they knew that it was far from great between them, but hey were both willing to work together to overcome the past.

They both just stood there, arms tight around each other, not caring in the least that two of the most impassive gang leaders in LA were showing feeling.

Well, what do you think??? This is my longest chapter! Its as long as my whole story!. Well, this chapter goes more in depth and explains some stuff and has some BillRaven interaction YAH!!

Please review and tell me what you think, ok.

And for the question of the chapter, what do you all think of Harry Potter 4, if you have seen it? Went today, and thought the book was a thousand times better.

OH and Question… who should be the first person at Hogwarts that Raven gets along with?

Thanks to Wolflady for beta-ing this chapter for me.


	6. Who needs Family?

OK people, to clear up some confusion, everyone that is in the gangs know about Ravens magic, and the ones that are the closest to him know everything about the magic world he dose. ALSO Chad is magic, he just doesn't know it yet, he he he.

Oh and he doesn't know that people are spying on him because he is used to people watching him, weather its his gang or some ditzy girls, and every time they were watching him, he was surrounded by people, soooooooo, corny I know, but I need it for my story line.

Flashback

_Thoughts_

Memories

Chapter 4

Who needs family?

Lily, James, Jessy, and Albus were sitting in the headmasters office submerged in there own thoughts.

_How could 'Raven' be Harry? What had to have happened for him to have run away and get caught up in a crime world? God im such an offal mum, but I honestly thought that he would be safer there than hiding with us, a normal life. _-Lily

_I don't care if some bad stuff has happened to him, I just want to get to know my son. _–James

_Gods I hope it is Harry, I mean, he's kinda cool, and I really want to get to know my twin. _-Jessy

_I hope it's him, we have missed out on so much, and I want to make up for my foolish mistakes. _–Albus

"Well, are we going to just sit here or are we going to go and talk to har, er rav, er, _him_." Albus asked after 30 minuets of silence.

"Of course Grandfather, lets go." James said standing. (A/N muhahahahahhahah)

Raven was sitting at the edge of the window of his hotel room, thinking about everything that had happened in the 2 days since the 'incident' as his gang was calling it.

FLASHBACK

They pulled back looking each other in the eye, only looking away when they heard there gangs starting to shift around behind them. They looked to see Kyle walking forward, coming to stand by Ravens side.

"So what now?"

"I don't know…"

Chad laughed, breaking the tension think in the air. "I never thought I'd see the day when Ray didn't know what to do you say." He smirked; which only widened when Raven punched him lightly in the arm.

Looking at each other they had to laugh, both were supporting bruising and blood on there faces and various other parts of there bodies. They never could beat each other in a fist fight. Everything else though, Raven could always win in dagger throwing, sword fighting, and staff, (they had the gang learn all kinds of fighting) Chad could always win at gun shooting, archery, and Kung Fu.

When they had calmed down Kyle spoke up, "You know, no-one would say anything if you guys got the gangs back together…" nobody spoke up.

End FLASHBACK

Ever since then they had talked a little, but mostly just hung with their own gangs, or in Ravens case, with Bill and his gang enjoying there time in England.

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. With a frown on his face he went and opened the door, seeing the last thing he expected. Standing in front of him was Lily, James, and Jessy Potter, and Albus Dumbledore.

He stared blankly for a moment before asking in a forced neutral voice, "Is there something I can help you with?"

Seeing them standing there so comely brought back the feelings of betrayal, hurt, anger, sadness, and mostly loneliness. But he visibly shoved those feelings aside and shoved his Occlumency walls so fast that they hurt and brought him to his knees holding his head. "Ouch" he moaned, "Remind me not to do that again" he added to himself, though everyone else heard him.

"Raven, are you ok? You could have really hurt yourself, Occlumency can be dangerous!" Albus asked in concern.

"Get the HELL away from me old man, I don't need your concern, so you could shove it where the sun don't shine." He snarled. The rest looked shocked.

"Harry,"

"Harry Potter is DEAD, get that threw your head before I drill it into your head."

Everyone in the room flinched as he said that but Raven didn't care. _How could they come here and try and act like they didn't do anything, like they didn't leave me with those Basterds… NO, Im not going to think about that! Damn them for bringing up the memories!_

Getting himself back in control, shields back up blocking all emotion, he looked up and got ready for what looked to be a long chat.

It was an hour later when the adults stopped talking.

"Sooo, let me get this strait,

There's a prophecy about my twin.

You sent me to 'hell on earth' so that I could be 'safe'

You were sooo worried when I disappeared.

You had NO idea what was going on and still don't apparently.

You don't approve of how I live now

Dumbledore is my fathers' mothers' dad

and to top it all off, you want me to give up everything I know, everything I have worked for and come to love, just to come 'home' and be cast aside once again, am I missing anything?

"Harry its not like that, we really want you to come home, we love you and know we made some mistakes, but we want to make it up to you."

"Bull Shit"

BRINNNGGGGg

Harry reached into his inside pocked and pulled out a cell phone, startling everyone.

"LO"

"…."

"Damnit, do they have to do this NOW?" "Are you sure?" "Ya no prob, pick me up here, I'll be ready."

As soon as he hung up the doorbell rang and Chris' voice came threw the door. "R we have to talk!"

"Damnit what now?" he shouted back as he went and unlocked the door, letting Chris hurry inside. Of course as soon as he saw who was in the room he froze causing Raven to roll his eyes and drag him further into the room.

"What?"

"Theres a new gang back in 'Merica' there pretty bad ass, mostily all muscle, but the leader is pretty smart, there wanting to take over ur territory. They want to prove that they can be stronger than _the great Dragons_.. as if." he said quietly as to not be heard by the others in the room, not knowing that they had listing charms on them.

"I know, just got the call, were flying back tonight, but why are you telling me this?"

"Listen R, I know things have been bad, but im not willing to loose you again."

"Thanks dude"

"Ya, don't mention it, just watch ur ass, k Harry?"

"'course, and don't call me that" alls he got was a smirk. "See ya"

"Ya, make sure to come back in one piece, or I will hunt you down, bring you back, and kill you in a slow and painful way, comprendo?"

"Alright look, my family is my gang. I don't have parents. I don't need parents. And I don't want parents. Get it threw you heads."

"What could have happened to make you hate us so much?" Lily whispered.

"What could have happened? Are you seriously asking me that bitch? Do you honestly mean you don't have any idea what happened to me to make me leave?"

They all looked sad and blank. Raven sighed, looking to Chad, who was standing by the door waiting for him to leave, and wanting to make sure he was ok. "Fine if you want to know so bad, than look at this." He put his pointer finger to his temple and moved it into a Pensieve that they hadn't noticed before. "If you do watch this, than don't come crying to me after what you see." He waved his arm and all his things in the hotel room came flying and settled next to the door. With one last glance he and Chad left.

With a fleeing look at each other they went into the Pensieve, soon to wish that they had never left Harry.

Harry was 3 years old. Uncle Vernon was hitting him with a belt, saying how he was a worthless freak that couldn't even make breakfast without burning it. Harry couldn't do anything except curl up in a ball and wait for it to be over. When his aunt came into the room, she just looked at them and kept on walking.

Harry was 4 years old and his uncle was beating him for loosing money on a horserace. He kept saying that 'its all your fault, if it weren't for you than we wouldn't have all these problems you worthless freak'

Harry was 5 and his cozen was chasing him trying to hit him because his favorite video game broke. When his uncle saw him running away, he garbed him and held him while his cozen hit him over and over in the face and stomach.

Harry was 6 and his uncle was drunk. He was beating him for the hell of it. That one lasted for about 10 minuets, when his uncle passed out from alcohol.

Harry was still 6, and his uncle was beating him for loosing his job. Harry didn't think it would ever end. And just when he though it couldn't get any worse, his uncle pushed him back into the cupboard. It was pitch black, but his uncle pushed him down on his cot and raped him.

When they came out of the memories, they were completely disgusted. Lily had tears in here eyes, freely falling down her cheeks.

Hey guys. I right again soon. Sorry for the cliffe. Well no Im not, but Hehehe. How do you guys like that Dumbledore is Harry's great grandpa? Please review. This chappy isn't beta-_ed _cause I really wanted to get this up tonight, sorry. More reviews faster the chappys!

QUESTION: WHO IN THE GANGS SHOULD GO TO HOGWARTS?


	7. Fight, Fight, Fight'

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize, so don't sue, you wouldn't   
get much anyway. This goes for the rest of the story.  
P Parseltongue P  
S Spanish S  
G German G  
Thoughts  
Chapter 5: Fight, Fight, Fight!

When they stepped off the plane, Jake was waiting at the terminal to pick  
them up and take them back to the house. They lived in a pretty big 3-storey  
abandoned house with enough room for all of the gang to live in. It had  
brown peeling paint on the outside and boarded up windows, but the inside   
was pretty nice, with couches and lots of furniture. It was located in the  
slums of Phoenix Arizona, near Lake Pleasant. They had electricity, and  
everything, but they got it all illegally, through people that owed the  
gang. They did travel for the band competitions, but this was their home.  
They would stay for 6 months or a year in other countries sometimes, but  
they were at this house 60 of the time.  
It took about an hour to get through traffic and back to the house, and  
when they did they all went inside and crashed on various couches spread  
around the living room. Jet lag was a bitch.

They woke up at dusk to someone shaking them out of there stupor.   
Apparently the new gang was attacking now. They pulled off their jackets and  
grabbed their knives, guns and chains, just in case. They never used the  
guns or knives unless they really had to, like a life/death thing. They got  
outside and walked out onto the old paved road where they saw about 30  
teens, mostly boys but a couple girls. Chad had been right, they all looked  
like they had lots of muscle, but the IQ of a slug.  
Raven walked up to who he thought would be the leader, the only one who  
looked like he could tell a letter from a number, and stared right into the   
other's eyes.  
"You got 'bout 3 seconds to get you and these bitches off our territory,  
before we wipe the pavement with your asses."  
"Bring it on, cause by the end of the night, it will be repaved." the   
other snapped back, with what he assumed was sarcasm. Raven blinked, then  
shrugged, and swung his fist hitting the other straight in the nose,  
breaking it instantly. That was all the gang needed to jump into a fight,  
which they hadn't been able to do in over a month. Raven continued with the  
leader who turned out to know a couple moves, but not much. Dodge. Punch.  
Block. Kick. Slide. Roll. It was over in 15 minutes, and the other gang ran   
off with the injured.

James and Lily decided to go to America and try to talk to Harry one more   
time. In their memories, they hadn't seen the rape because it was too dark  
in the cupboard, but they had heard the screams and cries, and knew what had  
happened. So they went and got an international portkey. When they got there  
and used the tracking spells to see where their wayward son was they were  
led to the slums of a huge city.  
When they finally stopped it was in front of what looked like a gang  
fight. And one was obviously winning. The people closest to them were all  
bloody, with cuts and bruises on their faces and arms, while the others   
hardly had a scratch.  
They froze when they saw their son fighting at the front of the group.  
Lily was about to run forward and help her son before James stopped her and  
told her that Harry clearly knew what he was doing.  
It was over about 2 minutes later, when the losers ran off. They saw  
Harry go around and see if anyone was hurt to bad, and telling them to go in  
the house. Before he could go in himself, he was accosted by his parents. He  
stopped. He wasn't expecting to see them again for at least a week.  
"Can we talk to you?" James asked quietly.  
They watched Harry look back towards the house nervously, before nodding  
hesitantly and starting to walk back up the short drive.  
Damn, he didn't want to deal with this now. His face was bruised, he was   
gonna have a black eye, he needed to see if his gang were OK, and he still  
wanted to go to sleep.  
Raven was about to open the door and tell them to go in when he was  
tackled around his legs. The only reason he was able to stay standing was   
because this wasn't a rare thing.  
"Oh shit. Nikki, where're your mom and dad?"  
Nikki was an adorable little girl with thick midnight black hair, and   
stunning blue eyes. She was only 5, and she was his god-daughter. He was  
nervous because she also happened to have very powerful vampire parents.  
Quite a few years back, when she was only 1, some others tried to hurt  
her so that they could get back at her parents, who were elders on the  
vampire council. It was in a little magical alley, that most people didn't  
venture into. It was owned, run, and inhabited by vamps. The magical people  
didn't go there for that reason, and the muggles didn't go there because   
everyone that went in never came back out.  
Raven, being the stupid little kid that he was, went in there as a dare.  
He had seen a little baby getting abused by these thugs, and even though he  
knew they were vampires, and it was vampire business, he couldn't let a  
little kid get hurt like that by adults. He saved her and her parents found  
them.  
After they got the story, and realised that this boy wasn't afraid of  
them, they had become fast friends, and named him the official godfather of   
Nikki.  
And that was what he was semi-worried about. He knew that Ricardo and  
Alyssa could smell that their friend wasn't too pleased with the humans  
standing by him, as could they smell the blood, and they weren't gonna be  
very happy.  
Nikki whispered in his ear and he looked over James' shoulder. He could  
see them, sneaking up behind them, ready to pounce. He shook his head  
frantically trying to get them to not eat his parents without being too  
obvious about it. They looked at him in confusion but he just motioned with  
his hand not to do it. They frowned at him but complied none-the-less.  
"Harry, who is that?" Lily asked casually, hoping to every god that her  
son didn't have a daughter. He looked at her, and smirked when he realized  
the under-lying meaning. A quick look at Ricardo and Alyssa revealed that  
they got it too and were trying to looked resentful but not doing a very  
good job, while trying not to laugh.  
Still smirking he said, "This is my ahijada(1), Nikki."  
Since they didn't know Spanish his parents started freaking out. He  
laughed and said, "Let me introduce you to Ricardo and Alyssa Vigo."  
Since James was an auror he did understand that these were two very   
respected elders on the vampire clan, with whom they were trying to make an  
allegiance with against Voldemort. Not that they were having much luck, mind  
you. The vampires kept saying that they didn't get caught up in wizarding  
affairs.  
When they stepped out from behind them, Lily almost jumped out of her   
skin. Raven just laughed.  
"What are you two doing here?" he directed the question to Ricardo.  
"We need you to attend the council meeting in 2 days. There are important  
matters to discuss, and you fit into it all. Could you come if we get you?"  
Alyssa said smirking joyfully at him, being well aware that even though he  
wasn't afraid of the vamps, he detested being in council sessions, knowing  
full well that they could rip out his throat in a heartbeat.  
"Do I have to?" he questioned, whining at them. He really hated going to  
them.  
"Sorry kid, but you know the council listens to you and this is a  
hechicerai(2) affair, so you really need to be there."  
When they left soon after he murmured "Asno(3)" just as they shadow  
walked away. Nikki was staying the night with her godfather.  
They walked into the house, Raven dreading the talk he was going to have  
with his parents.

Many hours later as Raven looked up at the ceiling of his room, he   
thought about what he just got himself into. It was decided that Harry would  
go to school for one year, and after that he could leave if he wanted to. It  
took a lot of persuasion and begging on his parents' behalf to get him to  
agree, but he did, provided that the other magical people in the gang got to  
come too. They would leave in a week and would stay at Potter Manor until  
the next day when they would take the train with the rest of the students to  
school.  
With all those thoughts swirling around in his head he fell into a deep  
sleep.

Translations:  
1. Ahijada means Goddaughter  
2. Hechicerai means wizarding  
3. Asno means jack ass.

At least I think, if I got any of these wrong will you please tell me?  
Well, what do you guys think? I want to thank you all for the reviews,  
you're wonderful. OK, I know I use slang in my stories, but I can't stand   
when everything is written perfectly in the English language, it drives me  
INSANE, well at least more than I already am. HEHEHEHE. So I used Spanish in  
this chappy and will continue to and probably some German. PLEASE REVIEW!  
And if you want to offer some suggestions, but don't have an account my  
e-mail is  
And thanks to my wonderful Beta, Becca.


	8. Council part one

Becca x

S Spanish S  
F French F  
Italian  
" Talking "  
' Thinking '

Chapter 6  
Council  
Part one

It was dawn, 2 days after the incident with his parents, and Raven was up  
doing his morning exercise running around the workout room in the basement  
of the house. Every morning he would run and then usually go to the gym with  
some of the gang, but today he had to limit himself to just running, because   
in a few short hours he would be bored out of his mind sitting through  
another one of the dreadfully boring councils.

The way the council worked was that the council called all of the elder  
vamps and whoever else they wanted at this particular meeting. They would  
sit around a big round table talking, fighting, arguing, and anything else  
until they decided what they were going to do about the current problem. If  
they decided that they would do whatever the council was about then they  
would contact the proper parties the next day and have another boring   
council with them. If they decided against it than they would tell the  
outside parties "No" and be done with it. If there was indeed another  
meeting and all went well then there would be a feast and ball/party in  
honor of the new allies/ friends/partners, etc. Let's just say that Raven  
was anything but looking forward to it.

Now it was almost 8 o'clock and Raven had been sitting in the meeting  
hall for almost 5 hours, and to put it simply, he would rather gouge his   
eyes out than spend another hour here.

However, that wasn't an option, so now he was sitting on the right side  
of the leader of the council, Leander, while the rest of the council was  
spread out around the rest of the table. He just hoped they came to a  
decision soon.

Apparently, Voldemort had offered an allegiance to them, but so had Albus  
Dumbledore, his esteemed grandfather.

'Do we really want to risk our people dieing meaninglessly for the wizards?'

'We have to do something, we cant just sit back and let all the mortals die"

'There cant be dark without life, and if we don't help Voldemort will win, and darkness will rule with no light!'

'Leander's right, if we don't help than they will fall, and soon ALL creatures, dark and light will fall with them!'

'What do you want us to do! This isn't our fight!'

'Lets make it our fight! They cannot win this war!'

'They need help'

'Fine we will see them tomarrow.'

Raven was there because of his ties to  
the magical world, and his trust within the vampire community, which was  
rare because the vamps didn't trust easily, and for so many to trust him was   
unheard of. But then again so was the fact that he was also well liked  
within the werewolf communities, and had connections all over the world with  
different clans, and species, and most of them went very well.

Not to mention, that he had just as many ties within the muggle world.  
Even though Raven refused to get his gang caught up in the drug and crime  
empires, the leading and most well-known mafia king, Manul Corinthos,  
thought of Raven as sorta the son he never had, which meant he had ties  
throughout the crime empire too.

Flashback

It was raining. Though it shouldn't be any other way. Raven's gang, the  
Dragons, had recently become the most powerful in the downtown Phoenix  
suburban area, that they were at for a show, and some idiot gang decided to   
beat them to show that they were the most powerful. They had been there for  
about 3 months, and were starting to become more well-known, and before long  
they had closed in on the number one spot.

It was a close fight because the gang was called Scorn. Before them it  
had been the most powerful gang. It had been the bloodiest gang fight Raven  
had been in so far. Knives, chains, you name it, were being used. Raven was  
fighting the leader, and he was out to kill. They really didn't seem to like  
some kid taking over there territory.

They both had daggers in their hands, and Raven had more than one cut and  
bruise. They had been fighting for almost an hour when it happened. The  
other boy, Marco, was in his early twenties and had about 50 pounds on him,  
but he over-balanced once, and gave Raven the opening he needed. The dagger  
he had been using, a gift from Panther before he died, sunk deep into the  
other's stomach.

The man's eyes went wide with shock, and then the fiery light  
extinguished as he lost his life blood. It took a minute for the rest of the  
2 gangs and Ricardo, who was with them, to realise what had happened, and  
when they did the opposing gang wasn't happy to lose their leader to some  
stupid little kid.

They had all surrounded him, and tried to kill him. The others in his  
gang tried to help him but couldn't get close enough. He fought fiercely,  
fiercer than ever before, and in a matter of minutes 5 of them were down by  
his blade, fist, or chain. He was losing though. And outnumbered, so he took  
the chain he had around his waist, and rapped it around his knuckles, and  
started decking people. It didn't kill them, but they would wake up the next  
day with the worst fucking headache of there lives.

It took a while but soon there was enough of them down for the rest of  
the gang to jump in. They didn't kill them, just knocked them out; they  
didn't kill unless they had to, life or death, and they could take the rest  
out without resorting to that. When it was over, and every one of the Scorn  
gang were down, Raven fell to his knees. He had lost a LOT of blood. Not to   
mention the broken fist, form the chain, cracked ribs, sprained wrist and  
plain pain through his body.

Before he knew it darkness was claiming him, and he didn't have the  
strength to fight it anymore. Everyone watching stood shocked as the boy  
that had just resembled a wild animal turned back into a hurt kid.

Ricardo caught him as he fell, and what would you do if your best friend  
was dying and you were a vampire? Why you'd bite them of course. So he bent  
down and bit Raven just enough to make sure he survived, not enough to turn  
him into a vampire.

But since he was such a strong wizard, his blood absorbed the Silva, that  
turned a person, and changed them. It continued until Raven had sort of a  
hy-bred vamp blood in him. It made him a little stronger and faster, but not  
nearly as much as full vampires. It also improved his vision considerably,  
day and night, and once in a while he drank blood. It tasted good in some  
vampire drinks he had occasionally.

He was only knocked out for about 10 seconds before he got up and started  
checking on his gang, making sure they were all OK; nobody needed anything.  
When he was sure they were all alrigh, he started walking around, checking  
the pulses of the other gang. The only one dead was the one that Raven had  
killed.

He turned around to say it was time to go back but a tall, dark man in a  
business suit came out of the shadows, followed by another, in baggy black  
jeans, and a black leather jacket. The first man looked Italian, and Raven  
was proven right when the man murmured, 'Che il suo bambino di nome?' (What's  
your name kid?) almost to himself.

'Corvino, il piacere incontrarla, l'im sicuro' (Raven, pleasure to meet  
you, im sure.) To say the man was shocked would have been one of the biggest   
understatements of the year.

'Cundo aprendi usted a Italiano' (When did you learn Italian?) he asked  
before he could stop himself. He couldn't believe that this teenager could  
speak fluent Italian.

'Har dos aos', cuando la pandilla y yo estaban en Italia para una  
competencia de la banda. (About 2 years ago, when the gang and I were in  
Italy for a band competition.)

Ah, 'bien usted gan?' (Oh, well did you win?)

' Por supuesto!' Raven replied as if it were an insult that he could even  
suggest that they might have lost.

He laughed, "Well, I am Manuel Corinthos, and this is my second, Jason  
Morgan. (A/N no relation to General Hospital's Jason Morgan, I just like the  
name.)

"It was a pleasure to meet you but we need to get home."

"Ya, sure thing kid, see ya around"

End Flashback

He was brought out of his thoughts by a hand on his shoulder. Looking up  
Raven saw Leander standing there smirking down at him.

"It's time to go and get a drink, you coming or are you going to space  
out some more?"

Raven snorted and got up to follow his friend. While they walked he found  
out what had happened while he was spacey, and learned that there would be a  
meeting with some of the figurehead light leaders tomorrow, and they would  
talk to them before making a decision. It was decided that they wouldn't  
join forces with Voldemort, but were going to meet with Dumbledore to see if  
they were going to get involved at all. All Voldemort could offer was death,  
so he was out. Tomorrow was going to be another LONG day.

Well what do you guys think? Sorry I have to get off. You'll see what  
happens tomorrow sometime this weekend; I don't go back to school until  
Tuesday.

Thanks to my wonderful betta, Becca.


	9. Council and a Very Sweet Sixteen

S Spanish S  
F French F  
" Talking "  
' Thinking '

Chapter 7  
Council and a Very Sweet Sixteen

Warning: This chapter has a heavy slash scene. Do NOT read if you are under   
16. I have warned you, so you cant report me.

Last time: He was brought out of his thoughts by a hand on his shoulder.   
Looking up Raven saw Leander standing there smirking down at him.  
"It's time to go and get a drink, you coming or are you going to space  
some more?" Raven snorted and got up to follow his friend. While they walked  
he found out what had happened while he was spacey, and learned that there  
would be a meeting with some of the figurehead light leaders tomorrow, and   
they would talk to them before making a decision. It was decided that they  
wouldn't join forces with Voldemort, but were going to meet with Dumbledore  
to see if they were going to get involved at all. All Voldemort could offer  
was death, so he was out. Tomorrow was going to be another LONG day.

Then next morning Raven woke up in an unfamiliar room and took a minute  
to get his bearings. He was in a large, dark blue room, with matching king  
size bed, and two doors leading out of the room, one to the closet, and one  
to the bathroom, he assumed. 'That's right, I'm at the mansion.'  
He got up and went for his run around the grounds, but didn't see anyone;   
the vamps preferred the late afternoon/night, and wouldn't be up until at  
least noon. The council was set for 2:00 this afternoon, and if they worked  
out an allegiance then the whole order would be able to come to the mansion  
for the feast and ball afterwards.  
Raven didn't really know what to think. On one side, an allegiance  
between the vampires and wizards would be a huge bonus in the fight against  
Voldemort, but on the other hand, if they did join in the war, then a lot of  
vamps would die in it. Raven wasn't really willing to lose any more friends.  
Plus, if they did fight, then his family would find out more about him  
than he ever wanted them to know. He was willing to sacrifice some secrets  
though, if it meant saving peoples' lives, but that didn't mean he had to  
like it.

Some hours later Raven was walking calmly, if a little quickly, to the  
meeting chamber. 'Shit, there never gonna let me forget this.' When he  
walked through the chamber doors, all heads in the room turned to him, some   
looking shocked, and most amused.  
"Glad you finally decided to join us today" Leander teased.  
"Oh stuff it, it's not my fault you idiots chose the time when I'm  
normally busy."  
"Is that your great excuse this time?"  
"Of course, gotta have one don't I?"  
"All right, not to interrupt what is sure to be an amusing argument, but  
we have things to do."  
"Ya, sure, ruin my fun, the ONLY fun I'll have today."  
"Oh, shut up wontcha ya?" Raven huffed and dropped down into the seat on  
the right side of Leander, shocking the wizards that were there and had   
witnessed the whole thing.

DUMBLEDORE'S PERSPECTIVE

Albus was thrilled to get a chance to talk to the vampires. It wasn't   
guaranteed to get them as allies, but it was at least a shot.  
He had brought his assistant head, McGonagall, and potions master, Snape,  
whose mother had been vampire, as well as his grandson James. He was  
informed that if all went well and they formed an allegiance, then the whole  
order would be invited for a celebration.  
Now they were sitting in a huge room, easily the size of the great hall  
at Hogwarts, and apparently waiting for another person. Judging by the talk  
he heard around him from the other vampires, this boy was always late to  
councils, and usually fell asleep, or spaced out and didn't hear a thing.  
When the door opened all talking stopped for a minute as a teenager in  
baggy black pants, and a black muscle shirt with the words "Hell hath no  
fury like a pissed off fang face" emblazoned across the front enter the  
room. He had startling green eyes and black spiked hair with frosted blue  
tips, and tattoos visible on his arms. Albus started; this was Harry. What  
the hell was he doing here?  
"Glad you finally decided to join us today" Leander teased.  
"Oh stuff it, it's not my fault you idiots chose the time when I'm   
normally busy."  
"Is that your great excuse this time?"  
"Of course, gotta have one don't I?"  
"All right, not to interrupt what is sure to be an amusing argument, but  
we have things to do.  
"Ya, sure, ruin my fun, the ONLY fun I'll have today."  
"Oh, shut up wontcha ya?"  
Was he crazy, what was he thinking talking like that to a vampire like  
that? And how did he get here?

He was spacing again, but he couldn't help it. Currently he was slouching  
in his seat, head resting on his hand, staring into space. He jumped when a  
hand landed on his arm. He looked sharply to see Leander looking at him, and  
the rest of the vampires desperately trying to stifle there laughter. This  
was exactly what had happened the day before.  
Raven shot them dirty looks. "YES?" he asked.  
"I said, what do you think about an allegiance? You are here for a reason  
you know."  
He was silent for several minutes, with the wizards watching  
apprehensively. They weren't sure what was going on, but it was obvious that  
Harry was an important figure here, and his opinion would be important. They  
were all still trying to figure out how he could be here, and how he could  
be so comfortable in a room full of vampires.  
When Raven spoke again, it was low and resigned. He really didn't want to  
do this. He sighed. "I think that we don't have a choice. As was said  
yesterday, they can't win. And if they lose, then Voldemort will win, and  
will kill all light beings. Without light, dark cannot exist. So if the  
light falls, then the dark will follow, and eventually nobody would be left.  
"If we helped them, they could win, and take out Voldemort and his army.  
I don't believe that they would take out all dark people and creatures, so  
there would still be a balance. We really don't have a choice." He finished,  
looking up.  
The wizards were looking confused. He was including himself in the   
vampire race, and was right in everything he said. He was only 16! The other  
vamps were looking thoughtful.  
"He's right, we don't have a choice. We will break for 10 minutes, please  
make yourselves comfortable, and we'll be back with an answer.

When the last had vampire left, James jumped up. "What's going on  
Grandpa? Why the hell is Harry here?"  
James was confused. He remembered that man saying that Harry needed to go  
to some council, but he never imagined his son being here, and trying to get  
him to agree to aid them. How was this possible? Harry was only 16, there  
shouldn't be any way that he was so at ease around vampires he was able to  
almost fall asleep at the head vamp's side!

When the vampires came back in and took their seats at the table Harry  
and Leander stayed standing.  
"We have decided," Harry began, "That our people will aid you in your  
fight against Voldemort. But when this war is over, and if the vampires ever  
need aid, you will help us. We want to be able to come and go as we please,  
and we will not be restricted."  
"If we want to come to the school, to see Raven about business or   
pleasure, then we will be allowed, and if he needs to leave for any reason,  
he will be allowed. In return, the vampires will not harm you or any of your  
order, or any student. Someone will be at the Order meetings to know what is  
happening with Voldemort. And NOTHING of importance will be kept from us.  
Those are our conditions, take them or leave them." Leander finished.  
The order took a minute to confer, but in the end they decided that those  
were reasonable conditions, though Albus and James didn't like the thought  
of Harry being able to leave as he wished, but they didn't have a choice.  
Albus stood up and spoke in a clear powerful voice.  
"We accept these conditions."

When the meeting was over, Raven walked as fast as he could outside and up  
the driveway. He knew his father was following him, but he didn't really  
want to answer to him right now, not to mention he had a lunch date with  
Manuel. He had said something about wanting to give Raven his sweet 16th  
birthday present. (A/N For those who don't know, in America, sweet 16 is  
like one of the best birthdays you have.)  
When he got to the end of the drive, he saw Manuel leaning against the  
back of a black limo. Walking a little faster, he kept telling himself not  
to look over his shoulder, where he knew his father, James, wasn't very far   
behind.  
Soon, he was at the car, and Manuel gave him a quick one armed hug before they both slid in the back of the car, encouraging the driver to go. As they  
were safely driving away, Raven looked out the back window and allowed  
himself to sigh in relief.

Manuel was bemused. He was waiting for his adopted son at the end of the  
drive of a manor. He knew about Raven's magic, and knew that he had had a   
meeting with some vampires today. He remembered all too well the first time  
he had discovered that Raven could do magic, and it had taken the better  
part of a day to get him to believe what he was seeing.

FLASHBACK

"Come on! I know you can move faster than that!"  
Raven and Ross were training in the back, fenced off yard. They were mock  
dueling, and Raven was winning. Easily.  
Ross was trying to attack too much, and didn't have a good enough  
defence, and kept getting hit with small spells. Nothing too serious, but it   
would leave a mark. They heard the door open and someone come out on the  
back porch, but figured it was one of the gang, so they didn't break  
concentration to look.  
"What the mother fuck is going on here?"  
Yep, that got their attention in a hurry.  
"Manuel! Heh. Um, what are you doing here?"

END FLASHBACK

Seeing the boy he thought of as an unofficial son shooting beams of light  
out of a twig, and said beams of light making stuff happen to his friend was  
shocking to say the least. He didn't interfere in Raven's magic but he was  
aware of it.  
And now, to see him hurrying down the drive, even though to an outside  
observer that didn't know him, you wouldn't be able to tell, it was kind of  
funny, if not confusing. Image was everything to Raven, so to see him doing  
anything that could damage his image, even a little bit, was quite a sight.  
When they were in the car, driving away, he saw Raven looking over his  
shoulder. Following his line of sight, he saw a man, probably in his late  
30s, early 40s, standing in the lane.  
"Whatever was that about?" he couldn't help but tease.  
"Oh shut up. So what did you want to see me about, Manuel?"  
"Oh, right. It was your birthday since I saw you last, was it not?"  
"Ya."  
"You'll see."

Meanwhile, a very distraught James Potter made his was slowly back into  
the mansion to tell his grandfather what had happened.

When they pulled into the driveway of Manuel's manor, Raven thought his  
eyes would explode. Sitting in front of the house was a beautiful, blood red  
jaguar with two single stripes of midnight blue flame outlined in twilight  
purple running up the hood and across the top.  
It was a well known fact in the gang that whenever Raven borrowed one of  
Manuel's cars, he usually came back from a sweet street race, and he ALWAYS  
won. That's what did it for this car, the license plate that said 'Raven'.  
He barely managed to get out of the limo and walk, or float as the case  
may be, over to the masterpiece that was that car. Manuel laughed at his  
look of bliss, he too knew what the little minx got up to with his cars, and  
knew that he loved to work on them. 'Oh well,' he thought, 'As long as he  
doesn't get caught. It would be a royal pain to have to get him out of  
jail.'  
It was an expensive car, but to him it was like pocket change. He was the  
richest man in the US. And Raven was defiantly worth it.

It was an hour later when Manuel finely managed to drag his little  
protogee away from his new car and inside to get dressed for the ball  
tonight. He was going with Raven, just so he wouldn't be bored and so that  
his real family wouldn't bug him too much. Raven had told him everything  
that happened since he left for England, and to say he wasn't pleased would  
be an understatement.  
Although he was glad Raven had gotten over the huge fight with Chad he  
knew there would still be the little fights between the two gangs; there  
were still too many problems to end in one talk.  
But that wasn't what pissed him off. Nope, what did it was the fact that   
his family had managed to push him so far as to make him let them look at  
his memories. He knew that Ray was a very cold person, much like himself in  
other company, and to those who didn't know him, he appeared the cold,  
emotionless, heartless gang leader, which was exactly what Raven wanted.  
But Manuel also knew that underneath the cold mask, Raven was a lonely   
little kid, and that's what drew Manuel, and the few people outside his gang  
that he trusted, to him. He felt he had to keep up the mask to protect  
himself.  
The years he had spent in the gang had taught him that there were always  
others willing to do anything to further themselves, and that no one was   
innocent, and everyone tried to take advantage of something, concisely or  
otherwise.  
For him to break that mask and give in, just to be able to get away, must  
have hurt him more than anyone knew. And if he got a chance Manuel was  
prepared to tell his family exactly what he thought of their sudden   
compassion, and tell them what he thought they could do with it. It might  
not be very nice, but he didn't care; no one hurt Raven and got away  
unscathed.

James was trying his hardest not to freak out. It had been over 3 hours  
since Harry had run off. The vampires told them that Raven would be back  
there when the feast started, that Raven never passed up on a chance for  
food. After that the vamps just started jesting about Harry, or Raven as  
they called him, and each other; James forgotten. About 30 minutes ago, the  
Order and their families started showing up, and about 2 minutes ago all of  
the Weasleys turned up. The last of the Order were here.  
Now they were, once again, waiting on Harry to show up before they could  
start the party. Just as he was thinking that, the door opened and 2 people,  
dressed in their (personal) best, strode confidently into the room.

Manuel and Raven walked into the room side by side. Manuel was slightly   
intimidated, but he'd be damned if he let it show. He was wearing an Armani  
suit, with a dark forest green shirt underneath. Raven, despite Manuel's  
wishes, refused to wear a suit and was instead wearing black dress pants and  
shoes, with a new black muscle shirt on under a silk midnight blue button up  
shirt with a Chinese dragon stitched into the back, worn open.  
"What took you so long this time, I'm sure you'll have a good excuse  
today?" was heard from the table. Looking over they spotted Leander sitting  
at its head. The rest of the vampires were trying to suppress their  
laughter, although a couple cases of sudden coughing was heard around the  
room.  
"Well, you see my lord, Raven here decided he wanted to drive his new  
car, and ended up taking the long way."  
"HEY! I didn't take the long way around!"  
"Ya, then how did we get here 30 minutes late?"  
"Maybe I got lost? Did you ever think of that?"  
"Woah, woah, woah! Backup. Rewind. Stop. Did you say, his car?"  
"Yep. Manuel got me a Jaguar for my birthday."  
"Ya, great going! Now we have to worry about him killing himself every  
day, instead of just when he borrows your cars." Leander murmured  
sarcastically. The clearing of a throat brought all 3 of them back to the  
present.  
"Maybe we should get started?" another vampire asked from a couple seats  
down the table.  
When Raven actually looked around the room to see who was here, he was  
surprised to see that he recognized the people from the Burrow. He was even  
more surprised to see Bill, though the only sign of it was the slight rising  
of his eyebrows. How the hell could he get involved in the war! Well, he  
would just half to ask him later, but for now, it was time to eat; something  
that he ALWAYS had time for.

Raven wasn't the only one surprised. Bill was still trying to figure out  
how Raven was here, even after they started eating. It was obvious that he  
was friends with the vampires Even though he knew Raven had a lot of  
secrets, and had friends in odd places; Bill hadn't thought he would be so  
friendly with the vampire council. Well, it wasn't like he didn't have his  
own secrets, like the fact that he was part of the Order of the Phoenix. Oh  
well, he would talk to him after the feast.

During dinner Raven kept up constant conversation between Leander and/or Manuel about cars, business, cars, racing, and cars. He only showed emotion  
when none of the Order were watching him, but he kept feeling the stares of  
his parents, twin, and the other little friends that were at the Burrow,  
plus a couple other kids. Not to mention the fact that he felt Bill's eyes  
on him most of the time. Let's just say, he was use to people watching him,  
it came with being Raven, but this was starting to tick him off.  
He tried to take the edge off by having one of their Bloody Marys. It was  
half blood and half alcohol. After 4, when Manuel made him stop, he was  
feeling a lot better. He was even able to ignore the looks of people who  
knew who he really was when they saw him drinking blood.

After the meal, people got up and started dancing. Raven danced with  
Bill, and even though they were both bursting to ask each other questions,   
they agreed to wait until they were in private before they talked about  
their secrets. They spent the night enjoying each other's company, and  
making a game of avoiding the Potters.  
After it was late enough for him to leave without it being rude, the two  
slipped off. They went outside to Raven's new car and drove around for a  
while. The couple spent a little time kissing and fooling around, then they  
went back to the hotel Bill was staying at. He had gotten a room, even  
though most of the Order was taking an international portkey home after the  
party; he wanted to spend time with his lover.

SLASH SCENE! DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT OR ARE UNDER 16!  
YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED SO DON'T REPORT ME!

When they got into the hotel Bill threw up some silencing spells before  
they got lost in each other's mouths and bodies. They fell onto the queen  
size bed kissing and nipping. When they landed, Bill on the bottom, Raven   
started unbuttoning Bill's clothes. When his shirt was off, his hands  
feasted on the warm flesh underneath.  
Bill was ripped. It was one thing Raven loved about him; he had muscle,   
but he wasn't bulging with it. He had just the right amount.  
Using his teeth and nails, he unbuttoned Bill's pants, sliding them down  
over the bulging erection his lover now sported. He teased his lover for a  
little, running his hands and kissing everywhere but where he craved it.  
"Please Raven" Bill stuttered.  
It spurred him on to take Bill's large lover into his mouth, purposely  
raking his teeth over the sensitive flesh, causing his lover to hiss. He  
spent a minute gently suckling on the end, and licking up and down the   
shaft, before swallowing him whole. Whether it was the tensing of the  
muscles, or moan that gave it away, but when Bill came Raven was willing to  
swallow every single drop.  
After a minute of recovery, Bill rolled him over and repaid the favor.  
Before they knew what was happening, Raven was pounding into his lover at a fast rate, and getting faster with every thrust. They came within a second  
of each other, and collapsed exhausted in each other's arms, content to just  
be with one another.  
"I love you Raven"  
"I love you too, Bill."  
They finally fell asleep, both feeling safe and free in the other's arms,  
neither wanting the night to end.

A/N Well did you guys like it? Please tell me what you think, OK. Oh, and if  
you guys know any good crossover Harry Potter stories, will you please send  
me the name/author? Pretty please? REVIEW PLEASE


	10. Meeting the family

Disclaimer: I no own. You no sue.

_**I DIDN'T ABONDON THIS STORY!**_

A/N hey guys, sorry this took so long, but we just had a kid at my school die in a car accident, and the driver of the car is facing vehicular homicide. Plus the third person is in critical condition in the hospital, otherwise I would have had this up last week.

I KNOW THIS IS SLASH (BOY/BOY) IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT THEN DON'T FUIN READ IT! BUT DAMN, DON'T COMPLAIN ABOUT IT BEING SLASH! Now, on with the story.

This is not beta'd! I wanted to get it up, so when my beta sends it back I will put the beta'd version up.

Chapter 9

Meeting the family

The next morning Bill and Raven sat down to eat a nice room serviced breakfast. They had sat in silence for about 30 minuets before Bill broke the stillness. 'What's going on Ray?'

Raven gave a barely audible sigh. 'There's stuff I can't answer, Bill.' Raven knew that Bill wouldn't be left in the dark anymore, but he couldn't put him in danger by telling him about all of his connections, and dealings, recent crap included. Well, he might be able to stall, and maybe Bill would forget? Why didn't he believe that?

'Well, why don't you try!'

'It's not as simple as that.'

'Why not! All's you have to do is tell me why you didn't tell me that you were involved in the vampire council!'

'Oh you mean like you told me that you were in the mother fucking order of the phoenix!'

'That's different' Bill replied coolly.

'How so'

'Because, I'm not allowed to tell anyone about that. You on the other hand could have told me that you were involved so deeply in this.'

'…'

'I'm worried about you, Ray, look how tense you are.' he finished softly, standing and walking behind the smaller man, rubbing his neck and shoulders is a massage.

Once again Raven found himself sighing. He never wanted to fall in love. Gods that was such a strong word. Love. It made everything harder. He never expected to feel this way about someone, not Raven Manuel, feared gang leader, colder than ice, tough as they come band leader. Notorious for his fights, tattoos, piercings, drinking, clubbing, singing, and racing. He had to be cold, he didn't always like it, but knew that to survive in the life he lead you had to do stuff you wouldn't like.

Of course it came with its perks. Girls and guy drooling over you, wishing they could talk to you. Putting yourself above the law, everyone knowing your name.

But LOVE! When Bill was around he felt himself starting to crack. He wanted to smile, and he hated himself for it. Even though, he wouldn't give up Bill for the world. He needed him, and knew it. For the first time since Chad had left him, he allowed himself to feel, and it was all because of Bill. Because of Bill, Raven allowed himself to live again, and he wasn't going to give him up easily. Knowing that he couldn't keep everything from his lover he decided to tell him what he wanted to know, and hope he understood his reasons for not wanting to put someone so important to him in danger.

'Alright, let's talk.'

And they did. They talked about everything. They talked about both of there duties to the war, even though neither wanted to get involved. Bill told of how he joined the order in hopes of keeping his family safe, while Raven told of how he got involved in the council, and how he was one of the very few **_ever_** respected by a vampire clan.

They spent he whole day talking. After they ran out of subjects they kissed and teased until it was time for them both to get back. With a final goodbye, they were off.

Raven was happy. Not that he would ever let it show, but it was two days after the vampire council, and he was _finally_ getting to race his new car. He even had $500 on the race. No one asked where he got it. No one had the guts. But the guy he was going agents was pretty good. Raven had never raced him before but was confident he could win. So, if he won, he got $1000. Then after the race, the gang was having a rave night because Raven was leaving the next day to go with his _'Parents'_ until school started. Goodie. After they hit a good rave, they would go back to the house, and do what ever else they felt like. One more day of freedom until he was caged.

That was it. He mentally counted down in his head. 3…2…GO. He slammed on the gas, tires screeching on the assfalt. Shift. Turn. Break. Go. Shift. Turn. Turn. Shift. Straight away. Gogogo. YES! He won.

The night passed in a haze of fun, drinking, dancing, grinding, and a little pot. After the race, they had found a rave that Raven (No punt intended) had connections to, and spent a few hours there, getting drunk, and having some fun.

After they spent a few hours there, they went back to he house, and shared a couple joints, and some more dancing, as well as some truth or dare, well dare anyways, and some kissing.

James was happy. He was going to get to see his other son, and he was going to come and live with them. He had waited for this day since his grandfather, Albus, had told him that Jessy had to go into hiding, and it would be safer for Harry to go and stay with another family.

It took him a record of 3 minuets to get up and leave the house, on his way to Phoenix Arizona, United States to pick up his son for the rest of the summer. When he got there by international portkey his good mood changed into a disappointed one when he saw his son passed out on the couch with a girl and guy sleeping in his arms.

They were all still part way dressed at least. Harry was in a pair of baggy, torn blue jeans, as was they other boy, only it was cargo pants. The girl was in tight white jeans, and a part way open shirt.

It was time to wake up his son.

The next day when Raven woke up, a very ticked off James Potter was standing over him. It took him a minuet to get his scattered thoughts back together, but when he looked around at all of the passed out teens he remembered. _Oh shit! _About summed it up nicely. He had wanted to be coherent when he had to go with his 'Family', and now he had a hangover, and was still a little stoned, and he had only gotten 2 hours of sleep!

'Go way.' he breathed, already half way back to sleep.

'HARRY JAMES POTTER! GET YOUR LAZY ASS UP!' Of course, that woke up a few people, and even in the drug/alcohol induced haze, they instantly had James pined up agents the wall with a knife agents his throat.

He wasn't sure what to think, knowing that he could be killed at any second, but not thinking that his son would actually kill him, but his confidence lowered a little when he saw said son smirking at him 2 feet away.

When James had yelled, the gang was instantly on guard, Raven at the lead, all tiredness forgotten. When he realised what had happened he couldn't help the smirk that had broken out seeing his 'father' being help and knife point by 2 of his greatest members, friends.

'Well. Well. Well. Look what the cat drug in. Do what do I owe this great _pleasure_?' Raven asked, his smirk replaced with his arrogant, better-that-you sneer.

His father, in an attempt to get back some control, said, 'Get your things_, son_, we are going _home_.' He said stressing the words 'son' and 'home.'

Raven bristled, as did his gang. It was an extremely well know fact circulating through the gang only, that Raven didn't want to go back with his family, and his father treating him like this wasn't going to get his support or love.

Raven just thought if funny. If he was going to have to go away for most of a year to school, and a boarding school at that, then he might as well have some fun while doing it.

It was 10 minuets later when Raven was packed and ready to go. He didn't bother to change, he was going to go back to sleep when they got to the place, and nothing was going to stop him.

He told his gang that Ross was pretty much in charge for the petty little shit. If they needed him to owl him and he would come immediately. He told them that if for some reason, he couldn't come, to call Leander and tell him that Raven sent for him, and he would help, but only if they had to, because the vampires still weren't fond of mortals.

Jessy was excited. He was going to get to see his twin again. He didn't tell anyone, but he really missed him. He couldn't really remember much about him, so when he said he wanted Harry to come back, people would think he was crazy, but he could remember the comfort of the bond while he was by or around his twin, and he had felt it a little at the battle of bands. It wasn't nearly as strong as he remembered it feeling, but that was probably because of the time spent apart, or god forbid, because Harry didn't want to be his twin anymore. But he hoped it wasn't the latter.

Lily was worried and scared, but had a little hope. She was getting her baby back today, and couldn't wait. But what she had scene of him, he really needed some adults in his life, and she was going to make his see sense. Maybe she could even get him to go and get those disgusting tattoos and bars off him, and out of him, no respectable boy in her family was going to go around like that.

The rest of the people there were thinking along the same lines. Albus was there along with Sirius and Remus. Albus was thinking along the same lines as Lily, that he needed to look like a Potter, and not a punk. Sirius just wanted his little godson back, of course, he wasn't so little now, actually, he was completely grown up, and he wasn't sure what to think anymore, but he did know that he wanted him back.

Remus was about the same, he wasn't sure what to think, but being the logical one, he was willing to wait and see for himself before he judged him. Though his hope of him being misunderstood was taken away when a pissed off looking James and a smug, hung-over and high Harry showed up. He could tell what he had been up to by his scent.

When they landed in the receiving room of Potter manor, James was a little upset. He hadn't realised it earlier, but Harry never bothered to get dressed, so he was only wearing a pair of jeans and some Vans, his hickies plain to see on his neck and chest, as was the scares from both his uncle, and his training.

'All right, where here, now where's my room., im tired,'

shocked was the only was to describe the feelings coming from the room, and If Raven didn't have so much practice blocking his emotions, then he would have laughed. After a couple minuets in silence, jess led him up the stairs and into a room, before going across the hall and closing the door. Oh well, he would worry about it later. \

It was morning again when Raven woke. He panicked for a moment, waking in a strange room, with no memory of how he got there. He lay absolutely still for a minuet before it all came back to him: the party, his father showing up, meeting his family, then nothing.

He looked around the room for the first time, and was impressed agents his will. It was easily as big as the room he had at Manuel's and done in dark blues, and gold's. He had a dark oak wood desk in one corner, with a laptop, much to his surprise, sitting on it.

There was also a couch on one side of the room with a little hardwood table in front of it with a 32" TV sitting agents the wall. Then he remembered that his mom was a Muggleborn witch.

There were 3 doors in his room. One led to the hall, one to a bathroom, and one to a big walk in closet.

With a sigh, Raven got up and ready to start the day. One of the things he liked about being a part vampire was no hangover. Walking over to the closet, he saw that all of his things had been unpacked. He reached in and grabbed some random cloths that turned out to be a pair of artistically torn and faded blue jeans, and a long sleeve forest green shirt, and a baggy black t-shirt that said, 'You have your whole life to be a **_jerk_**, why don't you take today **_off_**?' across the front.

He walked into the bathroom, and was again surprised. The room was done in dark colors, mostly dark reds and blues. It had a shower, tub, toilet, and sink, as well as a rack by the shower with soaps, shampoos, etc.

20 minuets later Raven was walking out of his room and down the hall. He was beginning to wonder how big this house really was, because, DAMN! There were a lot of rooms.

When he got down to the dinning room he saw that his mother, father, brother and another little girl with red hair and warm brown eyes were sitting around the room.

His parents stood up when they saw him. 'Harry, I hope you like your room?' Lily asked with a hopeful face.

'Ya, sure, it was fine.' He mumbled, hoping that they would leave him alone. He would have rather been anywhere but there at the moment.

Lily frowned but didn't say anything. James spoke up after a long pause. 'You haven't met here yet, because she was at camp, but this is your little sister, Melissa Lilth Potter, she is a 5th year.'

'Hey'

'We thought we would go into Diagon Alley today, and get your school things…'

'Whatever.' You could tell the adults in the room were getting a little fed up with one word answers, and Raven was smirking on the inside with success, but one the outside his face was a mask of indifference.

And so breakfast went. Raven actually got along with his little sister, but wouldn't talk to anyone else at the table, and when asked a question replied with one word, or a shrug. Melissa, or as she said to call her, Mel, was really smart. She said the hat didn't know where to put her, but she ended up in Gryffindor to please her parents, but what Raven really liked about her was her sly attitude, sharp tong, and witty humor. Not to mention, she had the red headed stereotype down, temper included. Raven found himself starting to like her agents his will, he hadn't wanted to get to know any of them, but his sister was all right. Apparently, she was a little rebel, and didn't get along with most of the gryffs, but instead hung out with Slytherins and Ravenclaws.

He liked her, she was spunky.

Hey guys, sorry this took me so long, but tons of crap has been going on, and now I have strep throat, which is the only reason im getting this up today, because im still suppose to be in school. Buy ya, hope you guys like it. Please review. My birthday is in 10 days, on St. Patricks day. Ya.

To answer some questions now, NO Harry isn't going to go evil. And NO he isn't going to go all good boy either. It should be crossover in the next 2 chapters, hopefully the next one.

And thanks to sylvia fang, Lothirielwen, DeAtHsTeNsHi, Obsidian-Dragon-Phoenix, djdeb, angelkitty77, marauders babe, shna1234, Sweet-single, Makurayami Ookami, lady sakura cosmos, Fk306 animelover, imakeeper, EvilPlotBunnyAKABella, Fear Of Apathy, Silver Vampire of the Shado..., SweetTart4852, RStone8, Latisha C, Kimpatsu no Hoseki, FireWaterAngelHell, ranma hibiki, coolmarauders, bunk64, BlackGothFaerie, petites sorcires, Aamaya, Etidorpha, momocolady, twisteddagger, Lady Erinyes, for reviewing. If I forgot anyone, im sorry, but this is who reviewed 5-8, so thanks.


	11. Diagon alley

Chapter 10

Diagon alley

I KNOW THIS IS SLASH (BOY/BOY) IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT THEN DON'T FU IN READ IT! BUT DAMN, DON'T COMPLAIN ABOUT IT BEING SLASH! Now, on with the story.

The next day they went into Diagon alley. Raven himself had only been their a couple times, and it hadn't changed much. There were still the same excited children running everywhere, talking, laughing, and yelling. It was all the same.

Plus, he was being watched everywhere he went. Don't get me wrong, Raven didn't mind being looked at, he was use to it, but the looks he was getting from being with 'the-boy-who-lived Jessy Potter' was pissing him off. They had already gone and gotten robes, books and a wand.

Raven already had one, but he wasn't about to tell them that. His old wand was shadow ash wood, and a crushed vampire fang, with 2 drops of his own blood.

His new one was the opposite. It was holly and phoenix feather. It seemed like everything with him was in opposites like that.

There was a battle taking place inside of him. Dark/light. Sometimes he wouldn't care about anything, and sometimes he wanted to go out and play like an innocent little kid. Sometimes the only thing that kept him grounded was his need to protect the gang, to not let them go through what they had before they became a gang.

Elves were the purest beings in all the universes, while vampires were dark, yet he was part vamp, and he had lived with elves.

His animagus' were even like that. He had two forms, a shadow panther, and a white tiger. Other opposites. Everything about him was like that, even to the point of his personality. To people that didn't know him, he was an unforgiving criminal gang leader, but to the very few people that knew him, he was a caring leader that would protect those in his gang, even at the cost of his own life. But what no one knew was how much of a lost little kid he was. He just wanted to be normal, and to have a childhood, but it didn't look like it was going to happen.

He had a wit and tongue so sharp that it could make the best of them flinch, and only one person that he had ever met could withstand, and give back what he got. He had met him in England a few years ago, the only other time he was here, and they had some fun together.

And if he had heard his 'Brother' right, he would be going to school with him.

'Yep' he was right, here he came now. And perfect timing too, as he was just trying to figure out how to get away from his keepers to go into Knockturn alley.

A very good looking teen was walking in the direction they were standing. He stood about 6'2" with sharp aristocratic features, and silvery blond hair, and cold silvery blue eyes. Raven had met him before, the only other time he had been in London. He had gone to a club and they literally ran into each other. They had ended up dancing most of the night. It was amazing to watch, one dark as night, tight black pants, shirt, belt, and Raven hair and a nice tan, and a pale god, wearing all white, with white blond hair, and light eyes. The people that saw them were entranced. At the end of the night, they had ended up going into the basement and getting a room. Raven hadn't talked to him since, but they remembered each other.

'Draco' Raven yelled

Draco looked over towards him, and lifted an eyebrow when he saw who it was. He came over and walked to about 6 inches in front of Raven before stopping.

'Raven! Been a while, but your still looking as good as ever.' Draco looked over Ravens shoulder, and his lip curled. 'Cant say much about the company you keep now though.'

'Know whatch mean.' He couldn't help but agree quietly.

Draco raised an eyebrow at him questionly. Raven leaned over and whispered something in his ear that none of the others could hear. When he pulled back, Draco looked at him for a minuet, before nodding slightly. He stepped back a step and looked at the potters with disdain. 'Ray and I have LOTS to catch up on, but don't worry I'll take EXCELLENT care of him.' With matching smirks, they turned and disappeared into the crowd.

When they had disappeared, the Potter's were just getting over there shock.

'Did we just let him go off with Draco Malfoy?!'

They looked at each other and hurried the way they had scene them go.

When they were out of sight, Draco turned around and gave Raven a look that clearly said he wanted answers, and he wanted them now. It was amazing how you could say so much with just a look. Raven told him that he was staying with the Potter's and that he was going to Hogwarts for a year. He didn't tell him that he actually was a Potter, he would find out soon enough, nor did he tell him that the only reason he had agreed to go was because he needed to look for more allies, and he needed to see what was going on with the war.

It was actually surprising how much this didn't affect him. Nobody actually knew how much he had longed for a real family; someone to take care of him when he was sick, or make him clean his room, or to play with, but he did. He longed for it with all his heart. It was his deepest desire, and biggest secret. And you would think that he would jump at the chance to be back with his family, but there was something wrong with it. It was like he was still longing for his family, but he didn't feel any longing for the Potters.

When Draco was finally satisfied he lead the way into Knockturn alley, and took him to the places he wanted to go. By the end of the trip, Raven had only gotten two things: He got a book written in Parseltongue by Salazar Slytherin himself and a beautifully crafted dagger. The book was on just about everything. Parslemagic, wards, dark arts, counter curses and curses, charms, potions, everything. The dagger thought. It was about a foot long with an 8 inch curvy blade, and a 4 inch hilt. The blade had a blue sheen to it, and it almost seemed to glow. When he had seen it, it was like he was in a dream, and he had to get the dagger, was made for a god. When he picked it up, it was like it was made for him. On one side of it were the letters, 'Elerossë' and on the other, letters that he couldn't understand, but appeared to be anther language.

What was even stranger was that the shop keeper had said that two men in hooded cloaks (which wasn't uncommon for Knockturn alley) had sold him that blade really cheep less then 2 hours ago, and ever since every single person that had come into his shop had looked at it and called it a beautiful blade, but none had any interest of purchasing the it.

Another thing that was confusing him was that ever since they had gone into the alley, he had felt two presences following them. The part that was confusing him was that he didn't feel at all threatened or even on guard, knowing that there were people following him. It was strange, but he felt almost safe knowing that they were there. Had he been a full vampire he would have been able to tell who they were, but as it was, he could only sense them.

When they had finally left the alley they were shocked to see that they had spent over 3 hours in there. It was then that they realised that they were hungry so they went and got some ice cream. Raven was examining his new 'toy' when a shadow fell over them. Expecting it to be the Potters he looked up with the blank face he had so perfected. So naturally he was surprised to see that it looked like an older version of Draco.

He carefully set down the beautiful dagger and extended his hand to the older man. Lucius took it with a raised eyebrow towards Draco who shrugged elegantly. 'You must be Lucius Malfoy? My name is Raven Corinthos, and it's a pleasure to meet one with so much respect in this country.' Knowing just what to do and say with politicians, he bowed his head slightly in false respect as he introduced himself.

Lucius smirked slightly when he said that. 'Any relation to Manuel Corinthos?'

Ravens head shot up. 'You know him?' he asked him, not answering the question.

'We have done business before.'

'Ah…' Before Raven could say anything else a low growling voice snarled, 'Get your filthy hands off him Malfoy.'

The three of them turned slightly to see all of the Potters, plus Ron, Ginny and Hermione, if Raven remembered right.

'Mel, Red, Ginger, Granger, freaks. How can we help you?' asked Draco.

Mel smiled at Draco while the rest glared. He held up his hands in a defensive jester mockingly, with the matching smirk and raised eyebrow.

Raven looked at him amused before, reluctantly, looking back to the Potters.

'Yes….?' He demanded.

'If your quite don't? Its time to go home.' James managed, somehow, to get out through his clenched teeth, which impressed Raven. He didn't think it was possible to talk with your jaw clenched that tightly.

'Well, that's too bad, because see, im not ready to go yet. If you want though, you can go, and I'll take the Knight Bus back to the manor, I have more stuff to do today, and the night is still young.' And it was, it was coming up to 7:00pm, and Leisurely alley's (1) clubs would be opening soon.

'I don't think that's a good idea.' James said

'Why not? It solves everything, you get to go back to your home, and I get to finish my stuff, and everyone is happy.'

'That wont work' he ground out. 'We are going home.'

'Well in that case, I'll be going back to America. If you lend me the money for the portkey, I'll send you back the cash when I get there.' Hey, if he didn't get to stay out, he would at least enjoy himself seeing how red James' face could go. Currently it was about a cherry red, but he was betting he could get it purple with enough time.

'NOW!' James demanded.

You don't have any power over me, Potter. Don't try to control me, or believe me, you will come to regret it.'

James had to stop and take a deep breath to stop himself from screaming at his son, this was not how he envisioned this day to go. First Harry was ignoring everyone but Mel, then he left with Draco Bloody Malfoy. They spent 3 hours looking for him, even went in to Knockturn alley, and couldn't find him. Then, they find him shaking hands with LUCIUS MALFOY! And now he was acting like this and making a fool out of him in public. 'We are L.E.A.V.I.N.G. NOW! Grab your things and let's go.'

Raven sighed. He didn't get him purple, but at least he was a deep red. He told Draco as much when he turned around to pick up his dagger and bag, and Draco was turning a slight shade of pink from trying not to laugh. After all, Malfoys didn't loose there face in public. Even Lucius looked amused at him, but he was doing a better job of hiding it.

He was about to put his new dagger in his boot, but Lily shrieked when she saw it. 'WHAT IS THAT?!'

Raven looked at her confused. 'What???'

She pointed a shaky finger at the beautiful knife. 'Um, it's a dagger… what dose it look like?' he asked slowly, as if talking to a child. By this point both Weasleys', Jessy, James, and Granger were glaring at him.

'You are not keeping that… that…. **_Thing_**! It's dangerous.' Lily spat.

Raven looked at her blankly. Then blinked. Then blinked again. Then raised an eyebrow. 'You're, like… joking right?' Not believing what she was saying. She clearly didn't know anything about him.

'No I am not. You are going to take that back to the store you got it at, and I don't want to see you back here until its gone.' She said with finality. Raven continued staring at her before he got an idea. The slow smirk that worried everyone that was watching. 'Ok. Sure. See you after I take it back. Like… never.' Then disappeared into the crowd.

'Damn it Lily.' James said when Raven was gone. 'You know how he has lived. Why are you making such a big deal out of it now?'

'Im sorry! But how do you expect me to act knowing how he is? Knowing that he is carrying a weapon that dangerous like its nothing?'

'Look, let's just go home, were not going to find him here.'

Well Draco, I have to say, you have better taste in friends then I gave you credit for.'

'Thank you father'

Two people, both wearing hooded brown cloaks followed the boy after they heard what the adults said. When they got back to the entrance of Knockturn alley they saw Raven putting the dagger in his boot. When it was tucked under his pants he smiled.

The two people watched as a tall pale man came out of the shadows of the alley and walked up to the boy they were following. They picked up what they were saying.

'Ricardo'

'You're late.'

Raven looked at his watch. 'Only 2 minuets, and if you remember right, I was here before you.'

Ricardo waved his hand. 'Technicalities.' Raven snorted at that.

'Cualquier (2) Ricardo'

Raven got a thoughtful look on his face, and waved his hand down his body. His cloths changed into a pair of artfully baggy, faded and torn blue jeans, and a tight forest green shirt that showed off every muscle he had, which was a lot. He was wearing his bulky black boots that were black leather with steel buckles and hooks on them. He had on a black belt with steel spikes that were actually potions and poisons shrunken in case something happened. His hair was spiked again, and a black choker with more spikes toped off the look.

Ricardo was already dressed in black leather pants, and a midnight blue shirt that was only slightly bagger than Ravens. He was also wearing boots and a necklace with a steel cross hanging off it.

'Come on. Its getting late and I wanna have some fun.' Raven whined. The one called Ricardo laughed. Raven grabbed onto his arm and they disappeared in a column of black flames. Both people watching jumped back in shock. Neither had seen that form of travel, and it had dark magics coming off it in waves.

The one on the right said in a deep musical voice, 'He has changed. He didn't use to be that bad.' It was clearly a mans voice, as was the one that answered him.

'That is him. I don't want him to know yet, but I will observe him at Hogwarts.' The one on the left answered in a deep baritone voice.

Just before they walked away the one on the right whispered, 'I hope he hasn't changed that much, he should still be a child.'

The other man didn't answer, just nodded his head in agreement.

AND… the plot thickens. Cookies to anyone who can guess the two guys.

Its an alley by Diagon alley that has like, tattoo parlors, clubs, brothels, that kink of thing.

Whatever Recardo

Well, what do you think? Im sorry this took so long. Believe it or not, I started working on this 3 days after my last update, but I lost it twice, and rewrote it once. So, I hope to get another chapter up before I go back to school, but im not promising anything.

A/N ok folks. (Surry, I always wanted 2 say that.) um, no Triwizard, unless a bunch of people tell me you want it, cause the vote came out pretty even. And the plot should come into focus within the next few chapters.


	12. Last day of Freedom

A/N ok folks. (Surry, I always wanted 2 say that.) um, no Triwizard, unless a bunch of people tell me you want it, cause the vote came out pretty even. And the plot should come into focus within the next few chapters.

'**Spanish'**

Chapter 11

Last day of freedom

It was 9:00am the next day when Raven went back to the manor. He wasn't planning on staying, he wasn't even alone, he just needed to get Ricardo's Birthday present. 3,000 years old was a big b-day.

He had Ricardo and Leander with him, and they landed in the dining room, expecting it to be empty. As soon as they were on solid ground again, they started laughing. Hey, what can they say, a b-day was a reason to party, and they were far from sober. It was then that they realised that they weren't alone. At all.

Not only were the Potters + Dumbledore there, there was also 3 men that he didn't know, but 2 gave off a since like he had met them before. One man had long blond hair, with the sides back in brades, and the top pulled back. He looked about 6'3" and had perfect features, and flawless skin. Also sticking out of his hair part way were points. _Ah,_ he thought, _an elf._

The next man was more of the rugged type. He looked a little shorter than the blond, with dark hair down to his shoulders, and a day old beard. He had amazing silver eyes, and a sense of hidden danger about him.

The last was laughable. He looked to be around 4 feet, with long thick beard and hair, and a battle ax sitting against his chair.

The other 7 that were sitting down for lunch watched at the trio tried to collect themselves form there bout of impromptu laughter.

James and Lily were both embarrassed that there son would show up like this, especially when they had a king and a prince in there home! (if you haven't figured out who the 3 are yet, then you shouldn't be reading this fic.)

With a last deep breath, Raven got himself composed, and back into his normal, expressionless face. Remembering his manors, he stepped forwards and offered a tilt of his head to the 3 newcomers. 'Forgive my poor manors, RavenCorinthos, Who are you?'

'Oh ya, cause those manners were sooo much better.' Ricardo (Rico from now on) could be heard murdering in the background. Raven ignored him with practiced ease, and put on his most charming smile.

'Aragorn, son of Arathorn, king to the realm on Gondor.'

'Legolas, son of Thranduil, prince to the forest, Mirkwood.'

'Gimli, son of Gloin.'

'Righhtttt.' Raven said, with a raised eyebrow, pretending that that meant something to him. 'Well, pleasure to meet you all, but we've got thing to do, places to go, people to meet. Im sure you understand.'

'Of course. Maybe we'll meet again?'

'Oh yes.'

Raven stepped back and started walking to the stairs. 'Oh, and _Mrs. Potter_, just thought I would let you know, some people from America will be staying here for the night, so they can get on this train with me.' He left the room before she could say anything.

After Raven left the room, there was silence for about 10 seconds before James said apologetically to there guests, 'Sorry about him, that was my son, Harry Potter, he's spent the last 6 years in America, and Americans arnt exactly known for there manners.'(I have seriously had people form other countries tell me that Americans manners suck! It pissed me off!)

'And who's fault it THAT?' Leander spoke up to James.

'What? That you Americans don't have any manners?'

Leander and Rico looked at each other, before pointedly looking back at James. The short man, Gimli, snickered.

'No, you nitwit. The fact that Ray has lived in America for the last 6 years, away from his family, and on the streets.' Rico spat out the word family like it was filthy trash in a dirty alley.

The three newcomers stayed out of this, and were content to sit back and watch.

'We were keeping him safe' James growled out.

'Oh ya! Because he was **_so_** safe there.'

'How were we suppose to know that he would run away! The boy would have been fine if he had stayed with his aunt and uncle.'

Leander and Rico went deathly still. 'Excuse me?' Rico whispered 'Do you have any idea, any **fucking** clue to what his life was like before he _ran away_!'

'It couldn't have been that bad.' James insisted 'Not bad enough to run away and join a Gang.'

'Well apparently it was! Lucifer! He would be dead if he hadn't run away. Why you were sitting on your ass in hiding, not to mention having another child, Raven was fighting to survive everyday, everything he did was a battle to survive.'

'Your over exaggerating'

Rico and Leander shared a look that spoke volumes before glaring at him one last time. 'You know, _mortal_, the only reason im not draining you right now is because I don't want Ray on my case about leaving witnesses behind.' When finished saying that the two melted back into one of the most shadowed corners to converse softly in Spanish. So softly in fact, that the only people that could hear them were Legolas and Aragorn.

Raven came back down the stairs to a totally silent room. He was wearing baggy white jeans that rested low on his hips, and a white baggy t-shirt(length wise, not width) that was ripped at the armpits so that there were 2 slits all the way down to the bottom seam. His hair was straight down to where it went down straight around his head and laid over one eye, and it flipped out at the ends. He was wearing a pair of white Phat Pharms, and had a black backpack on over one shoulder. In short, he looked damn sexy in a stand out kinda way.

Raven took an almost causal look around the room and spotted his friends leaning against the wall with there arms crossed and pissed off looks on their faces. He wandered around the table and stole a peace of bacon off of Mel's plate. She glared at him. 'Don't eat my bacon Ray.'

That was another thing Raven liked about Mel. She respected who he wanted to be and called him Raven, or ray, who only his friends or gang were allowed to call him, even though the rest of the family was against it. Raven just looked at her and gave her a small smile.

Lily took that time to butt in. she hadn't gotten a chance to say anything earlier so she figured she would start now.

'Where have you been?' she screeched. Raven looked at her in astonishment.

'Your just asking me this NOW?' he said, amusement coloring his voice.

'Answer the question'

'Don't worry about me. I have been with responsible peo….. Well…. I've been with people I trust.' He finished looking back into the corner that his vampire friends were standing in. They both looked at him and grinned.

'We're very responsible.' They said in union. Raven raised an eyebrow but before he could answer, Jessy had to but in.

'How can you trust _vampires_?' he spat the word vampires like it was the worst thing on the planet.

3 identical glairs were sent at him as well as 3 looks clearly telling him to shut up.

'What's a vampire?' Legolas whispered to Aragorn. Aragorn just shrugged, being as lost as his friends.

'Jessy, honey, we have an allegiance with the vampires now.

'So? We don't need them. They can go back to mauling people, or whatever it is they do, and I'll beat Voldemort, and we'll all live happily ever after.'

Everyone in the room was looking at him incredulously. 'You foolish mortal! Do you honestly believe that!' Leander demanded.

'Of course.' Jessy said simply. 'We don't need _you_.'

Leander stalked forwards, and probably would have attacked him if it weren't for the hand that was suddenly on his arm. It was Raven.

'**He's not worth it. He doesn't know what the hell he's saying. Just ignore him, we have a party to get too.'**

Leander looked at him for a moment, while everyone else looked on with bated breath, or in Mel's case, a smirk.

'You are like a cockroach. An annoying like a cockroach, but one day, and one day soon, mortal, and you are going to die. And like all other cockroaches you are going to get stomped on. And after you die, you are going to be nothing more than a fading memory, like all of the other cockroaches, while im going to go on living.' Leander snarled. 'But don't worry child, I will remember you. I will remember your misplaced courage, and your pathetic attempt at bravery, and I will remember this day, and look back and laugh.'

When he was finished, he turned around and strided back over to the shadows that he was in before. Raven couldn't repress the smirk that was raising to the surface, and he didn't try. Jessy looked scared, but damned if he would let it stop his mouth. 'Your not even ali..'

'ALRIGHT!' Raven cut in before Jessy could finish that sentence. 'Time to go.' He strode over to his friends and grabbed onto each of their arms.

'Where too Rico?' Raven asked

'Sin' he replied

'Sweet! Lets go.'

The night passed in a mix of dancing, parting, drinking, and making out. Raven danced with girls, guys, and girls and guys. By the end he was sitting between the legs of a 20 year old guy with spiky black hair, and a eyebrow ring, and a girl in his lap exploring his mouth.

The guy, he didn't know there names, was having at his neck, and hands wandering where they could, while he was having at the girl. They probably would have gotten a lot farther if Leander hadn't came over and dragged him away.

'Hey' he cried indignantly. 'What do you think your doing!'

'Its time to pick up your gang.' He replied Raven pouted but allowed himself to be pulled away after he got a kiss from each of his toys.

It was about 2:00am when they arrived in the dinning room again, and as luck would have it, they were alone. That was ok, they all just wanted to go to bed.

Raven had 5 others with him. Justin, Sheri, Ross, and Kyle were obvious. But he also had two others from his gang with him; there was Dominic Jacobson and Kasey Gillis. So there would be two girls and five guys from his gang there.

They all truged up the stairs, not noticing the pair of eyes watching them go. When they got to Ravens room, they all laid, or collapsed, on his oversised bed and fell asleep in a tangle of limbs, blankets, and hair not knowing what the next day would bring.

A/N well what do you guys think? Plz tell me.

FUCKIN HAPPY EASTER!

Thx for reviewing to:

Yasmine Lupin

momocolady

TheFitz

imakeeper

Makurayami Ookami

Latisha C

Aamaya

MOONY of coolmarauders (haha. I got it)

Lothirielwen

VenomousEnchantress

Fear Of Apathy

Ravenclaw-heir

Obsidian-Dragon-Phoenix

Lady Erinyes

DMHPluv

flower123

K,W,G,T,B

BSGirl

And thx for voting to:

Kimpatsu no Hoseki

ChipmonkOnSpeed

noah-body

kooky-dolphin

Ravenclaw-heir

yournombrehere

imakeeper

K,W,G,T,B

Defective Ice Cream

whitetigercub

DeAtHsTeNsHi

Makurayami Ookami

twisteddagger

Primavera-Tiempo

flower123

BSGirl

Silver Vampire of the Shado...

Kai Minomono

Nights Silhouette

TeTe da Dragon

mooney of coolmarauders

TheFitz

momocolady

krr84

fireyhell

jueru2003

ranma hibiki


	13. Hogwarts

READ THE FUCKING AUTHORS NOTES! I cant even say how many questions I have had that are answered in the authors notes. I don't mind questions, but please, check the notes before you ask, OK?

Chapter 12

Hogwarts

_LAST TIME:_

_It was about 2:00am when they arrived in the dinning room again, and as luck would have it, they were alone. That was ok, they all just wanted to go to bed. _

_Raven had 6 others with him. Justin, Sheri, Ross, and Kyle were obvious. But he also had two others from his gang with him; there was Dominic Jacobson and Kasey Gillis. So there would be two girls and five guys from his gang there._

_They all truged up the stairs, not noticing the pair of eyes watching them go. When they got to Ravens room, they all laid, or collapsed, on his oversised bed and fell asleep in a tangle of limbs, blankets, and hair not knowing what the next day would bring._

The next morning James, Lily, Mel, Jessy, and the 3 guests were sitting down to breakfast before it was time to go to the train. They were waiting for Harry to come down. Finally James had enough.

'Missy' he called

A house elf popped into the room wearing a knitted skirt and shirt. She had knitted them herself with extra yarn, so she wasn't free because they weren't giving to her.

'Yes master James?'

'Did my son come home yesterday?'

'Yes master.'

'When?'

'At 2:07 master.'

'Did he have anyone with him?'

'Yes master.'

'Well! Who?' James demanded getting fed up with the evasive answers.

Missy wrung her skirt in her little hands. 'I is not knowing master. We house elves is not being able to get into master Ravens rooms.'

'How is that possible!'

'Master Raven is putting wards up to keep us out master.' James sighed trying desperately to keep his temper.

'Do you at least know how many people were with him?'

'Yes master. There were 2 misses and 4 masters with master Raven.'

James sighed again. He didn't even bother with asking er to go get him. 'I'll be right back.' He said politely before leaving the room.

JAMES' POV

He was fuming. This was another time his son had made a fool out of him in front of others. Well this was going to stop now.

When he got to his sons' room, he was surprised the door wasn't locked. He opened it slowly, wondering if something was gonna happen.

'WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON HERE!'

GERERAL POV

The others were still waiting for James to come down with Harry when they heard it. 'WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON HERE!'They stood and hurried up the stairs to see what was going on, Lily in the front.

When they got to Harry's door they saw a very red faced James, who looked like steam was about to come out of his ears. Wondering what had ticked James off so much they glanced in the room to see 7 heads looking up at them sleepily from different points on the bed.

Aragorn thought there was something more going on here and was proved right when James turned to look at Lily the kids on the bed traded smug looks before going back to the barley awake look.

'Wha?' Raven asked in a slurred voice, playing the part perfectly. In fact, if Aragorn hadn't scene the looks traded he would have believed it.

'Get up!' James demanded, voice harsh. 'We leave for the station in 45 minuets.' His peace said he turned and led his pale wife out the door, not noticing Jessys' look mixed between smugness and anger, and Mel's face boring a smirk.

Slowly the others followed him out of the room.

When the adults and siblings were gone, the 7 on the bed stood up, canceling the glamour's they had put over themselves to hide the fact that they were already dressed and ready to go.

After slipping on some shoes they grabbed there shrunken trunks and slipped them into the lockets that they all wore around there necks, under there own glamour's. They all had specially built trunks, that they each made themselves.

Ravens was made out of a shimmery black vampiric wood from the only grove that happened to grow in the vampire realm. It had 7 rooms, and one compartment that looked like a regular one with junk incase someone happened to get into it, they wouldn't be able to tell it was special.

It contained a library filled with books he had copied out of numerous libraries. It had a dulling room, bedroom, kitchen, bathroom, a weapons' room complete with his array of weapons as well as training equipment, and last but not least, was a huge concrete room that had cushioning charms over everything, and that could be used for blood magic. Raven was still learning it, but it could come in useful.

The others were about the same, only made out of other woods, and there own specialized rooms. Every one of them were the only people to enter there trunks, no body else had ever even looked inside of them except there respective owners.

Three minuets later they were walking down the stairs to eat breakfast. The others were surprised at how fast they had gotten ready, but didn't say anything about it.

During breakfast, Raven sat by the three visitors. Now that he wasn't drunk, he recognized two of there auras from Knockturn alley. One was the elf, and the other, the man.

'Im sorry for my poor manors before, but I really don't get along with my _parents_.' He said in a low tone, so his 'family' couldn't hear them.

'It is ok young one, no harm done.' The elf replied

'Forgive me, but you seem familiar, have we met before?' he asked innocently, wondering what they would say.

'Not that im aware of, but maybe we have shared a passing glance somewhere?'

'Humm, maybe. If it you don't mind my asking, are you going to Hogwarts?'

'Yes, we are. We are going to be self defence professors this year.' Aragorn said with a glance at Legolas, who nodded.

Raven raised an eyebrow in question. 'Really? I didn't know they taught that at Hogwarts?'

'Its new this year.' Gimli spoke for the first time in his gruff voice.

'Should be interesting then.' Raven said turning back to his food, pretending not to notice the looks traded by the mysterious visitors.

It was 30 minuets later that they floo'd to the station with 15 minuets before the train left. Apparently, both Lily and James were going to be staying at the school, Lily to get her Charms mastery, and James, as an auror, to protect the students from Voldemort, who had been brought back two years prier in the Triwizard tournament.

And apparently, all of the adults with them were riding the train.

As soon as Raven's gang was there, they boarded the train, kicked (or scared) a couple of first years out of a compartment, and warded it so no one could come it.

The train ride passed quickly, they shared a joint to take the edge off, and slept, or read, or made out (Ross and Sheri) until the warning bell wrung, signaling 10 minuets till they got to the station.

Lily told them that they were suppose to change into robes on the train earlier that day, but hell if they would be uncomfortable longer than necessary, so they wore the cloths from that day.

Raven was wearing a pair of chemically faded blue jeans with a chain going from his back pocket to a belt loop, holding in his wallet so it didn't get stolen, and a black hooded 'elemental' sweatshirt, and his black 'vans'

Sheri and Kasey were dressed almost the same, both were wearing hipster jeans, Kasey's with tons of pockets and baggy, and Sheri's snug around her thighs, hips, and butt. They were both wearing tank tops. Sheri's was long and tight, going to half way down her hips and emphasizing her perfect figure. Kasey's was small and showed the bottom of her extremely nice abs and figure, and ended above her belly button ring so there was about 4 inches between the top of the baggy pants, and tight top.

The rest of the guys were wearing jeans of various styles as well as either t-shirts, or sweatshirts like Ravens.

Then didn't bother to take the boats, instead took a carriage up to the castle and made there way into the room with the first years. On there way up they had scene a group of avengers. (I don't remember if I said this or not, but the magic peeps from Chad's gang are going too. Sorry.) It seemed that they had the same idea, because both groups had taken the carriages.

They were also dressed similar to the Dragons.

It was time to go.

When they entered the great hall, and the first years were gaping and looking around, the gang members kept there faces carefully blank.

The sorting went by pretty fast, with Raven zoning out most of the time except when his name was called. Looking around the great hall, he saw Sheri and Ross sitting at the Slytherin table, and Dom and Kasey sitting at the Ravenclaw table. Chad and 3 members of his gang were at the Gryffindor table. If he remembered right, there names were River Most, Andrew Patterson, and Tara Nickles. There was also Evan Nickles, Tara's brother, at the Hufflepuff table.

He walked confidently up to the stool, ignoring the whispers that followed and placed the hat over his head.

**_Ah mister Potter, or should I say Corinthos?_** The hat asked in his ear.

Before he knew what he was doing he slammed up his occlumatry(sp?) walls so fast he winced from the force.

**_What is going on! I cant see in his head!_** The hat exclaimed. The rest of the hall was in shock. Who could block out the sorting hat?

'Mr. Potter, the hat must see in your head to sort you.' Dumbledore said.

'Like hell! I don't let people, or _things_, dig around in my head!' he spat back.

'He cant sort you if you don't put down your walls.'

'Whatever.' He replied, bringing down his walls, but keeping his secrets hidden.

**_Ah, that's better_**. The hat said. **_Now what's this? My my. Trained with creatures most would associate with, knowledgeable in things people could only dream of, and plenty of secrets to boot._**

_**I don't honestly know where to put you. You have bravery every Griff could only dream of, loyalty to those who earn it past any other, knowledge that would make Rowena green with envy, and the sly and cunning to pass any Slytherin. **_

**_Wait. Ah, here it is. More walls. What are you hiding child? I guess SLYTHERIN really is best for you. _**

The hat shouted out 'Slytherin.'**_ Come and talk to me some time, I haven't had intelligent conversation for years. _**It said as Raven pulled it off his head. The great hall was silent. A Potter in Slytherin? After a couple of seconds the Slytherin's started clapping, followed by the Hufflepuffs and then the Ravenclaws. It was only the Gryffindors and teachers that didn't clap.

Jessy was sitting at the Gryffindor table glaring at his brother. He wasn't going to get away with this!

Well, what do you guys think? Plz review. I only got like 9 reviews for my teaser.

Thx to:

DeAtHsTeNsHi

imakeeper

flower123

Lothirielwen

Lady Erinyes

Defective Ice Cream

fluffykogome

Yasmine Lupin

Moony of coolmarauders for reviewing my teaser. And everyone who reviewed chapter 11. But im to lazy to put everyones name, so I will next time.

PLZ REVIEW! I give u cookies ;-$


	14. chapter 13

WARNINGS:

Slash (male x male relationships)

Sex

Character death

Drugs

Alcohol

swearing

Chapter 13

The next week passed in a haze of whispers, stairs, and stockers for Raven. Being brother to the boy who lived, and being sorted into Slytherin didn't exactly go together he had found out.

So, all week the whispers and crap followed him around. To put it lightly, it was pissing him off. It didn't help that his 'father' and 'brother' thought it was the apocalypse that a Potter was put in that 'stinking dirty low life house.'

Lily had given him a vault key. She said Melissa and Jessy both had their own vaults, and so he didn't feel left out, she and James put in 16 years worth of allowance. It was a lot of money, but the Potters were so rich you couldn't even tell by looking in a single of the family vaults that anything had been taken.

The new teachers were a mystery to Raven, but he was confident he could figure it out, he loved a good puzzle. He remembered the speech Dumbledore gave after the feast.

_FLASHBACK_

_Raven was sitting at the Slytherin table, mask up full force. He was sitting next to Sheri, who was next to Ross, and across from Draco. He was quietly conversing with his gang when Dumbledore stood up. _

'_Welcome to another year older students, and welcome younger students.' He started with a bright smile and a brighter twinkle. _

'_I have a few announcements to make now that we're all fed and watered. First I would like to inform the first years, as well as some older students that the forbidden forest is forbidden, like its name states. _

_Second, Mr. filch has a list of forbidden items on his door to his office if you wish to look at it. _

_I would like to introduce some new additions to our staff. Professors Telcontar, Greenleaf, and Gloin, who will be teaching you wandless defence, Auror Potter, who is hear for the defence of the castle, Miss Potter, who is getting her charms mastery, and professor Black, who will be teaching you DADA. Also, there will be other aurors coming and going, so don't be alarmed if you see some in the corridors. _

_Prefects will lead the first years to your common room, goodnight.'_

_Everyone was leaving, or getting ready to leave when Dumbledore came up to Raven. 'Could you come with me to my office Mr. Potter?'_

_Raven looked at him for a second, before stating calmly, 'Im sorry professor, but I really thing it would be best for me to go and see where I will be staying this year.'_

_END FLASHBACK_

Raven shook is head to rid himself of the memories, as amusing as they were. He was late to meet with Leander.

After a while the days turned to weeks, and the weeks to a month. It was then that everything started to go wrong. Raven was sitting at the Slytherin table for lunch when Fred came up and tapped him on the shoulder. Raven like Bill's twin brothers, they were good for some amusement.

Right now though, there wasn't any amusement on there identical faces. 'The headmaster wants to see us.' Fred said softly. 'It's something about Bill, but that's all we know.'

When Raven heard Bills name his heartbeat increased slightly. Silently, he followed the two out of the room and up to Dumbledore's office. Raven hadn't talked to his so called 'family' much at all sense he had been here, but it wasn't a loss to him, he honestly didn't feel anything towards them.

His unease increased when they saw not only Dumbledore, but also McGonagall, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Ron, Ginny, and Charley were there.

When he got there he went and stood in an unobserved corner, waiting to find out what happened to Bill.

Raven was numb. That was the only way to describe it. He finally let someone back into his heart, and now it was broken. Again.

He had let Bill through his walls and this is where it got him. At that moment Raven mad a vow to himself. He wasn't going to open his heart again, alls it brought was pain. He didn't need anyone. He really didn't.

There had been a battle Dumbledore had said.

_I'm slipping away  
In every way_

The deatheaters tried to take over Gringotts.

_I can't stay awake  
(and I don't know why)_

23 innocent people died in the cross fire.

_I'm slipping away  
(and I don't know why)_

87 deatheaters had died.

_I'm trying to make it through each day  
I'm falling apart now in every way_

43 goblins were dead.

_I'm finding harder to get by  
There's a hole in my heart_

4 human Gringotts workers were dead.

_and I don't know why  
now I've come to realize_

Bill was dead.

_I'm slipping away_

Well, what do you think? Please don't kill me; there was a really good reason for this! HONIST! Its part of the story.

I know its short, but I will try to update again tonight, but now my sis wants the computer before she leaves.

HAPPY MOTHERS DAY TO ALL OF YOU MOTHERS OUT THERE!


	15. Dealing

Chapter 14

Dealing

LAST TIME:

**There had been a battle Dumbledore had said. **

_**I'm slipping away  
In every way**_

**The deatheaters tried to take over Gringotts. **

_**I can't stay awake  
(and I don't know why)**_

**23 innocent people died in the cross fire. **

_**I'm slipping away  
(and I don't know why)**_

**87 deatheaters had died.**

_**I'm trying to make it through each day  
I'm falling apart now in every way**_

**43 goblins were dead.**

_**I'm finding harder to get by  
There's a hole in my heart**_

**4 human Gringotts workers were dead.**

_**and I don't know why  
now I've come to realize**_

**Bill was dead.**

_**I'm slipping away**_

The next day Raven was in a daze. He still went to classes, and still acted like nothing was wrong, but being quiet wasn't very different from normal at this school for him. His 'family' was still trying to figure out why he wasn't upset, and to tell the truth, he had shut down his emotions.

Shutting down was something he did when shit got to much to handle; When he had to kill someone, or when Chad left, or when the gang was broke and hungry, or during the summer when kids in the gang were dieing from heat stroke and he felt like there wasn't anything else he could do, he shut down. It allowed him to survive, to be able to focus on what he had to do, be it deal with the guilt, the sorrow, get money no matter what he had to do for it, for his gang to survive, and now it was allowing him to block the sorrow, to make himself think he didn't care, because when he was like this, he really didn't.

That night he was going to leave for the night. It was Sunday, but he needed to get away. He had a plan, and he was going to have fun. Nothing was going to stop him.

It was 8:00 that night when he left. He had had to wait until after dinner so people didn't get suspicious. He had left every weekend so far this year, to either visit Leander, Rico, Manuel or the gang, usually all of them, and came back Sunday. BUT, since he hadn't left on Friday or Saturday, and was leaving Sunday night, if people knew, they would be suspicious.

He snuck into his 'grandfathers' office when he knew he wasn't in there, and floo'd to Ricos house. When he got there Rico was already ready in a pair of tight ripped up leather pants with multiple chain hanging off then, and a black muscle shirt, he was also wearing a black beni and black converse.

Raven was wearing black dragon hide pants, that looked enough like snakeskin pants that the muggles wouldn't notice, a blood red muscle shirt, his black spike choker and belt, and his own pair of beat up converse shoes. Rico was going to get them into a Bloodsimple ( I know there current, but I want them) concert, then go racing, then go to a club. Well that was the plan anyways.

30 minuets later they were moshing it out in front of the stage.

2 hours later and they were, bruised, revving up his jaguar, in line with 3 other cars. There was a whole ton of people around behind them, there was 35 large ridin' on this race, cursory of Rico. When Raven won, he would give Rico half of the money, and keep half of the money. (think 2 fast to furioussqueals I luv that movie! Ignore the author, she's on a starbucks buzz)

45 minuets later it was approaching 11:45 Pm, and it was time to go to the club. Rico said they were going to 'Sin,' one of the best, and wildest clubs in either world.

At 7:30 the next morning Raven was in the bathroom (or what passes as a bathroom) putting up his glamour's. They would hide his numerous burses, black eye, and everything else that hadn't healed from his night of fun, from everyone at school.

The finished product was slightly red eyes, that you wouldn't notice unless you were looking, and barely visible circles under his eyes.

Rico ported (the fire thing-y) them to an unused corridor, and told him bye. He was slightly out of it too.

Raven changed his cloths into school robes, summoned his bag and walked into the great hall at 8:45, and the last person to be there since there was class in 15 minuets. He didn't understand the silence that greeted him though.

'Problems?'

15 minuets earlier

Most of the school was sitting eating, and sleeping on the table while they could when the mail came. About ¾ of the school got the newspaper, so it was a normal Monday morning.

Or so they though. So they got quite a shock when they saw the front page stating clearly in bold printing "HARRY POTTER, BROTHER TO THE-BOY-WHO-LIVED, SEEN AT 'SINS' NIGHT CLUB LAST NIGHT!"

_Late last evening, a source who wishes to remain anonymous, saw Harry Potter at SINS night club last evening. He was said to have arrived bruised, but happy, with a man that appeared to be in his twenties, with dark hair and eyes, but pale as death skin, and according to this source, a vampire. Vampires are not uncommon to appear at sins, but we have to wonder what one such as Harry Potter was doing in the company of one. _

_Harry was said to have come in and danced with most of the people in the club, men and women both. For those of you who don't know, SINS is one of the most secretive clubs in the world, and the hardest to get into. SINS is know to have about 60 deaths a year, and even though it is looked down upon, this club doesn't have any rules. _

_Only people who have been told by certain people can get into it, and only those people know where it is. Sins, lives by no rules, no regulations, and all fun. This source has said that Harry was still there when they left at 4:00 this morning to bring to us here at the Prophet. As seen below, pictures throughout the night of our hero's brother. _

_Special correspondent _

_Rita Skeeter_

Below was about 15 pictures that ranged from Raven dancing with girls, guys, both at the same time, making out with people, the fight he got into, arriving with Rico, and drinking.

'Oh shit' was about the response from his gang looking up at the head table where all of the staff looked upset in there own ways.

BACK TO ARRIVAL

'Problems?' he asked pointedly. Dumbledore stood looking at him in disappointment, followed closely by the 4 heads, his parents, and the new teachers.

'Please come with me Harry.' Dumbledore asked walking out the door and towards his office.

'Oh great' Raven thought. 'More shit to put up with.'

They arrived in Dumbledore's office in silence. After they all got chairs Dumbledore turned to Harry with a look that radiated disappointment, sadness, and anger. 'Where were you last night Harry?'

Raven raised his eyebrow. 'Out.' He said shortly.

'Harry…' he started but was cut off when Raven interrupted him.

'Headmaster, with all due respect, when I agreed to come here one of the points of agreement was that I could leave when I wanted as long as I didn't miss too much school, and I am here, and you're the reason im missing my class.'

'Take off the glamour Harry.' Dumbledore demanded softly.

'Sorry, don't know whattcha talking about _sir._'

James stepped up for the first time and angrily shoved the paper into his sons hands, not saying anything.

Raven raised an eyebrow, but looking at the paper at the glair he received. When he saw the front page he froze for about half of a second before looking up carelessly. 'So?' he asked. 'I think that one looks good, don't you?' he asked pointing at one with Rico and him dancing.

The others looked at him in disbelief. Raven plastered a slightly confused look on his face, and raised a brow silently asking what was wrong.

'Please take off the glamour Harry.' Lily asked.

'Whatever.' He waved his wand removing the glamour hiding his appearance. He could have done it wandlessly, but he didn't want them to know that he could do that.

When his face was reveled most gasped in horror. He hadn't thought about the fact that canceling the charm would cancel his clothing charm, turning them back to his pants and now ripped shirt, collar, and belt.

The final product was him in a ripped up red shirt, one tattoo visible, messed up hair, a fist shaped bruise on his cheek, black eye, and burses on his arms, stomach, and so on.

'Lets get you to poppy.'

'WHAT! Why? Im fine, see.' He said stretching his arms out mockingly. 'Besides, you don't want me to miss lots of class right? Well then I have got to go to class.'

Raven didn't bother to wait for an answer before turning and swiftly walking out of the room, reapplying his glamour as he went.

The adults traded looks and sighed before going to get ready for there own classes later.

Well? That's 2 chapters in 4 days! You should update because of it!

If anyone wants to write a seen for this, send it to me and I will put it in if I can!

CLICK THE LITTLE BUTTON AT THE BOTTOM THAT SAYS REVIEW! YOU'LL LOVE IT, ITS GOOD FOR THE SOAL!


	16. Chapter 18

Pain

OMFG! GUESS WHAT! I JUST GOT TICKETS TO THE SLAYER/LAMB OF GOD CONCERT IN SEATTLE IN JULY! I'm psyched!

_**NO Raven/Charley, sorry guys, but he wouldn't date his late boyfriends brother!**_

_**NO Draco/Raven relationships either, maybe a hook up, but no relationship.**_

_**And sorry to disappoint, but Bill WON'T be coming back to life.**_

After the incident at Dumbledore's, the teachers pretty much left him in peace, except for the new teachers, who seemed to be watching him more and more lately. His gang just thought the whole thing was funny, not that they would show it in public. when they were in a room, they were free to mess around, fight, talk, and pretty much do whatever. The room was a large, furnished room Raven had found on the third floor, hidden behind a snake. It had appeared while he was talking to a little orange and red snake that he had stolen from a cage at Hagrid's hut.

The snake was a magi fire snake. It had the ability to set things on fire to defend itself. It was called Fuego, which was Spanish for fire. It had a wicked since of humor.

Now almost a month later, on Halloween, he was sitting, trying to figure out the mystery that made up the teachers Telcontar, Greenleaf, and Gloin. The three beings had taken an abnormal interest in him, and it was pissing him off- to put lightly. They were worse than Lily and James. He couldn't even come to call them mom and dad. He honestly didn't feel anything but annoyance for the Potters, minus Mel.

With he teachers though, he felt a kind of connection. No, connection wasn't the right word. Kinship was better. He felt a kinship with Telcontar and Greenleaf like that of which he had never felt before. Even his gang, Bill, Chad, hell, even Manuel didn't feel close like this, and, quite frankly, it was scaring the shite out of him- not that he would ever admit it.

Well, he supposed he could worry about it later. Right now he had a dance he had been requested to go to by Dumbledore. Everyone in his gang was going, as well as most of the students. He was supposed to dress up, but the hell if he was going to. He was wearing the same thing as his gang, only in different colors. He was in baggy white pants with a white belt, and a tight white muscle shirt, beanie, shoes and all silver jewelry. The gang was dressed up in black and dark blue. Sheri was wearing the same thing, except she had on a tight black tank top.

Ten minutes later, he could be found meeting his gang at the entrance to the Great Hall. The dance had started a half hour ago, and there was no doubt that his family would be worried about him. Raven didn't give a shite. Before going in, the gang shared a joint to take the edge off a little bit, as none of them really wanted to be there. They weren't high, just relaxed, more so than usual.

As they walked in, the hall went silent. They stared straight ahead, not looking at anyone, and walked over to a corner of the room. Ross had a C.D. player with speakers that they had put a bubble around so that no magic was able to pass through it. This was so that they could listen to the music. When they had come here and realized that they couldn't use electricity, they had found a way around the rules.

From the other side of the room, Chad was watching Raven with disgust and anger. You know, he actually was stupid enough to think that Ray had changed a little over the years, but he guessed it was just too much to hope for.

When he had seen the papers a month ago, he wasn't surprised. He was upset, sure, but not surprised. He had met Bill once, when he was in Phoenix visiting Raven. He had ran into him at a bar. Chad had been hustling the pool table, and Bill had walked right into his trap. After words though, they started talking.

They got along pretty good, and privately, Chad was glad someone was there for Ray. Chad was sad to have heard he died, but was even sadder to see that Raven was falling back into his old ways of grief. This was one of the reasons he had left. He hated how Raven would just go and do whatever the hell he wanted- drink, do drugs, have sex, whatever. He admitted, everyone on the streets did it, but Ray shouldn't have. He was made to be innocent, not some high slut.

They hadn't really talked since that one day at his hotel, and Chad didn't know what to do.

Well, he wasn't going to try if Raven wasn't. If he wanted to kill himself by living a shitty life when he had the chance most people on the streets would die for, then so be it.

Raven and gang had turned on some rap/hip-hop. They didn't really care for the music that much, but it was best for a break dancing competition. At the moment, Raven was dancing. They had been there for 45 minuets, and they quickly became bored. Thus, they found a way to entertain themselves. They had also gathered a pretty large crowd, forming a full circle around the gang.

Raven did a coin drop, and then into a head spin. He rolled out of the head spin and straight into a L-kick. When he was back up he finished off with a pike. He gang clapped. Loudly.

(You've got to check out http/aslmu. and his gang made their way over, and easily walked through the circle, stopping in front of the Dragons. By now, the teachers that were there were making their way over to see the problem. By the time the teachers- Lily, James, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, Telcontar, Greenleaf, and Gloin- had made their way to the front of the circle, there was a battle going on between the two gangs. They watched, shocked, for a minute as all of both gangs except Raven and Chad backed up a little.

They were both pulling out there best moves: jackhammer, 1900, fladez, swipes, everything you can think of. The teachers were worried that they were going to hurt themselves, but who gives a shit.

Nobody knew what happened. One minute they were dancing, the next they were fighting. It looked like they were still dancing in a way, only a much more violent and choreographed dance. Punches, kicks, trips, flips, everything.

It was a deadly dance.

It was a dance made of all of the negative feelings the two had been harboring all those years.

It was a dance for dominance

For pride

A dance out of fear.

Out of pain.

Anger.

hate.

It was a dance between two brothers.

A flash of silver.

A splatter of blood.

A flash of red.

It was over.


	17. Fighting For Your Life

OH MY FUCKING GOD! I HAVE BEEN TRING TO UPDATE THIS SINCE 4:10. THATS 6 HOURS!

YOU'D BETTER REVIEW FOR THIS! LOL.

Fighting for your life

LAST TIME:

They were both pulling out their best moves: jackhammer, 1900, fladez, swipes, anything that could be thought of. The teachers were worried that they were going to hurt themselves, no one gave a shit.

No one knew what had happened. One minute they were dancing, and the next they were fighting. It looked like they were still dancing in a way, only a much more violent and choreographed dance. Punches, kicks, trips, flips, everything.

It was a deadly dance.

It was a dance made of all of the negative feelings the two had been harboring for years.

It was a dance for dominance

For pride

A dance out of fear.

Out of pain.

Anger.

Hate.

It was a dance between two brothers.

A flash of silver.

A splatter of blood.

A flash of red.

It was over.

……………………………………………………………………………………….

Raven didn't know what was happening. He had been dancing, he knew that. Then Chad had come over. They had a some-what battle going. The next thing he knew, he was being punched in the face. He fought back. He wasn't sure who had started it. All of the negative emotions that both were still feeling- the pain, betrayal, the anger- it was fueling both their bodies.

Raven was doing alright. Like before, they were pretty evenly matched.

_A flash of silver_

'Shit.'

This was Raven's thought when he saw the switchblade.

Without taking his eyes from his opponents', he searched his pockets with one hand while keeping the other up in defence.

You know when you're struck by one of those moments when you want to cuss yourself out, yell, or just plain bash your head into a wall? A 'Duh.' kind of moment?

That was what Raven was feeling when he realised he had taken his won-knife out of his pocket so that he wouldn't land on it during one of his dance moves. Call him stupid, but that would have hurt, damn it!

Well, now he was regretting it.

……………………………………………………………………………………….

Chad froze in shock when he felt the soft flesh and warm stickiness of blood. He didn't register the screams or cries of the crowd when blood began to cover the floor or the stain of red in Raven's white shirt.

He didn't register the teachers' command for silence.

He didn't register the fact that he had staggered back and fallen to his knees, staring at his hands in shock.

He didn't register anything except for the fact that he had just stabbed his best friend.

His brother.

The person he loved the most.

The person he had betrayed.

The person he turned his back on when he was needed the most.

The person he might have just killed because he was so wrapped in his own pain and anger when it was Raven who had the right to feel those emotions.

So lost in his self loathing, he didn't notice his gang pulling him up, or taking him out of the room before he could be arrested or worse.

All Chad cared about was that Raven could die and it was all Chad's fault

_Again._

……………………………………………………………………………………….

Pain.

A haze of red, pain, and fire.

Focus.

Unfocused.

He was floating. Vaguely, he heard voices, but couldn't move.

…..Move……can't keep…..here……not our choice……….home…..ought to..…help……

Darkness…

……………………………………………………………………………………….

"Well? Why isn't he healing? What is wrong with my son, Poppy?" Lily demanded of the mediwitch.

Poppy Pomfrey, for the first time in her life, couldn't figure out what to do to heal her patient.

"I don't know, Lily. I can't heal him."

"Why not?" James asked, with more patience than his red-headed wife.

"I don't know. My potions, my spells, none of them are healing him. I have his wound wrapped up the muggle way at the moment, but if I can't heal him soon, we could loose him."

Lily closed her eyes in despair, a silent tear making its way down her cheek unchecked.

……………………………………………………………………………………….

That night a man made his way silently into the quiet white room.

"Quel kaima(1) Elerossë. You will be home soon."

……………………………………………………………………………………….

Sorry it's so short. Please review, or I won't update.

350 reviews and I'll update. I have 313 now!

(1) Sleep well

SHOULD GINNY BE GOOD OR BAD?

_Thank you Bakaunna2003 for beta-ing all of these chapters for me. _


	18. Confusion

Chapter um… 18?

Confusion

This story is definitely dedicated to Makurayami Ookami, who has reviewed every chapter except 1 since chapter 1.

Extra long for Yasmine Lupin. This is over twice as many words as the last chapter so you'd better review!

LAST TIME:

……………………………………………………………………………………….

_"Well? Why isn't he healing? What is wrong with my son, Poppy?" Lily demanded of the mediwitch. _

_Poppy Pomfery, for the first time in her life, couldn't figure out what to do to heal her patient. _

"_I don't know, Lily. I can't heal him." _

"_Why not?" James asked, with more patience than his red-headed wife. _

"_I don't know. My potions, my spells, none of them are healing him. I have his wound wrapped up the muggle way at the moment, but if I can't heal him soon, we could loose him."_

_Lily closed her eyes in despair, a silent tear making its way down her cheek unchecked. _

………………………………………………………………………………………

_That night a man made his way silently into the quiet white room. _

"_Quel kaima Elerossë. You will be home soon."_

………………………………………………………………………………………

**BREAK**

Raven came awake slowly. Stretching his senses out, he gathered that he was in a moderately large room, on a bed, and was alone.

Knowing that he was alone he allowed his eyes to flutter open and look around.

The room he was in was white, and had a few more beds along the wall. It had a cleanliness that yelled 'medical,' but was unlike any other hospital/doctors office he had ever seen. Then again, he hadn't seen a lot of them; actually, he had seen very few, so he might not be the best judge on that.

Before he got time to look around further he heard footsteps outside the room.

As quickly and quietly as he could, Raven laid back down, slowing and evening out his breathing with practiced ease acquired from surviving the life he had. Not 2 seconds later 4 pairs of footsteps (very light, almost non existent footsteps) came into the room. Vaguely, Raven wondered how he had heard such light steps from the hall, but shrugged it off as part of his vampiric blood.

Light, soft hands brushed his forehead, _probably taking my temperature. _Raven thought.

"Is he going to be alright ada(1)?" a musical male's voice asked softly.

"Yes, but I don't know how. That wound should have killed him within 3 minuets. He is very lucky to be alive." Another voice answered softly.

"What will you tell him when he wakes?" A voice that anyone else would have mistaken for the first asked.

"The truth. It is time he knows who… and what he is. You three should get some sleep." The second voice said.

"But ada," a females' voice this time spoke up in desperation, "Dose he even know about Elessar and Tári?" (2)

"I fear he dose not. But now you must go to bed. Quel kaima.(3) I will see you on the marrow."

When 3 sets of footsteps left, one man remained. "I am sorry Elerossë. I wish there was something I could do. I hope you will forgive me."

**BREAK**

Almost instantly after Raven was sure he was alone he jumped up, regretting it almost immediately when a sharp pain went through his stomach. Raven looked down to see his abdomen rapped up in white bandages, his red life's blood seeping through.

Cursing softly, Raven pressed his hand over his wound that seemed to be coming from right below his ribs. Finding that he could walk, Raven blended back into the shadows. He slowly made his way over to the oak door and pushed as softly as he could and still have it open.

The hall was empty, so he inched his way out and edged himself down until he reached a door that lead outside.

By the time he got there he was starting to get freaked out. There was no metal anywhere, there was iron, and some other decorative things, but not like you would expect to see in a building.

The floor he had been walking on was dirt, and there wasn't the sound of any machines, cars, or electricity which ruled out the muggle world; there wasn't the sound of children, which ruled out Hogwarts. He found himself in what appeared to be a beautiful place in the middle of a wood.

Raven had never seen anything like this. Everything seemed to glow, even though the lack of obvious light, including HIMSELF! What the fuck was going on.

Not wanting to stick around here, Raven walked into the trees figuring he would be able to get somewhere eventually. All forests ended, and most had been cut down most of the way. How long could it take to find something?

**BREAK**

Raven had been in the forest for 3 days. He knew people were tracking him, and had been since dawn of the first day, but Raven prided himself on always remaining ahead of the game.

The forest he was in was turning out to be another odd thing about this place. There were very few places left in the world with a forest that would go this long without a road or house or anything! It seemed to be undisturbed by humans at all.

Raven figured he could go two more days' tops without food or water, and only because of his vampiric blood. He would need something soon.

**BREAK**

"Vedui'" (Greetings) A musical voice cut though the stillness. Raven was instantly on the defence, crouched into a fighting position thinking he had been caught up with. But, that was impossible, wasn't it? He hadn't seen anyone in at least 5 hours.

"Mani naa essa en lle?" (What is your name?) Another asked when he had been silent for too long.

Raven saw an ELF! Come out of the trees to the side of him, holding his hands out in a sign of piece.

Raven looked at him in disbelief, having a hard time believing that he had been running from _elves_ for almost 4 days with a knife wound through his stomach. Then he realised that the words he was speaking didn't make since to him at all, and he knew some elfish. When he had stayed with a group of them in his youth they had taught him there customs. He hadn't stayed long, but Lender had introduced them when Raven had gone to his house and found some elves there.

After having seen them, and, like all the others, having them fall for his natural charm, he was invited to stay with them and learn from them by the lord of the city himself, who happened to be meeting with the vampire council(Leander) about a piece treaty.

Bringing himself out of his memories, Raven realised that this elf was blond, where all elves he had met had coal black hair, and was holding a bow. The elves he knew didn't use bows often, preferring to stick to knifes and daggers.

"Lle quena i'lambe tel' Eldalie?" (Do you speak elvish?) The elf in front of him tried again, not that it helped. The once again wary Raven kept his stance, watching as two more elves came out of the trees holding bows and talked with the first one looking confused and suspicious.

They talked in low voices seeming to argue before the leader turned and made his way over to Raven.

He tried to talk a few more times, in what seemed to be different languages before another came and talked in a language he could actually speak!

"Do you understand common?" The elf had said.

"Yes!" Raven said, relived to finally be able to communicate despite his still tense body and distrust.

"Who are you?" The elf asked.

"Raven" he answered. "Who are you?"

"My name is Rumil of Lothlórien, these are my brothers."

Raven didn't say anything but kept watching them. Where was Lothlórien? He had never heard of that.

"If I may ask, why it is you don't know elvish, when you are clearly of el…"

"HALDIR!"

'Shit.' He had stayed to long. Raven looked over to see two twin elves with dark hair and identical mischievous features coming out of the wood staring at him with expressions a mixture of fear, pain, hope and something he couldn't name.

**BREAK**

2 days later 5 elves were 'escorting' Raven back to where he had escaped from just five days before. They hadn't really talked to him except to tell him to do something, or ask if he needed anything; apparently someone didn't want him to find out anything.

Waiting for them on the grand steps was a tall elf with wise features and long black hair that matched the twins'.

"If you will follow me?" he asked, gesturing towards the huge doors behind him. _That's right, time to get some answers buddy; Raven thought._

**BREAK**

Im really not happy with this chapter, but…

Im FINALLY to the LotR xover if you haven't been able to tell, so it should get more interesting.

PLZ REVIEW! Especially since I updated and only have 343 reviews.

Ada is like dad.

I bet you're really confused about this, but they will be explained in the next chapter.

Quel kaima is sleep well.

CHECK OUT MY NEW GUNDAM FIC! IVE ONLY GOT ONE REVIEW! IM SAD!

sailor xseleanea here's your update.

Defective Ice Cream haha. Sorry if I confused you.

I 'heart' Koga and Miroku thx.

VenomousEnchantress here's your update.

ChipmonkOnSpeed nope, poor Raven.

muppetmadness here ya go.

Touch of the Wind you'll see, tiz all part of my evil plot! Hahaha. Lol, jk.

fireyhell here ya go.

Lady Erinyes. I know it was mean. His vampire abilities were the only thing that kept him alive, he would have died if he were all mortal.

Yasmine Lupin lol. Here's your long chapter.

Sarahamanda glad you liked it.

flower123. lol. He'll live, and you'll find out who got him later.

Moony of coolmarauders thx.

Kalistar thx.

Latisha C thx.

imakeeper lol. What did you mean, 'my first comment?'

Fear Of Apathy ahh, but you're the best at guessing my 'evil schemes.' That will be explained in the next chapter.

madness comes to all here's your update.

DeAtHsTeNsHi thx, here's your update.

Aamaya hehe. They'll get over there 'stubborn manliness' soon, no offence guys…

Skye Maxwell - Shinigami's ... you mean like a wannabe?

lady sakura cosmos thx.

TheSlytherinMuggle sorry it was confusing..

Makurayami Ookami ya well, he'll get over it.

purplepanda7 glad you like it, but sorry, I got too many people that want it slash…

BlackGothFaerie see, I didn't wait for 350.

Sirenia hehe. Here's another cliffy, just for you… lol, jk.

DMHPluv thx.

Candice your review got me to update… thx for reviewing..


	19. Shattering

THX TO BAKAONNA2003 FOR BEING A WONDERFUL BETA!

Chapter 19

Shattering

LAST TIME:

Two days later five elves were 'escorting' Raven back to where he had escaped from just five days before. They hadn't really talked to him except to tell him to do something, or ask if he needed anything; apparently, someone didn't want him to find out anything.

Waiting for them on the grand steps was a tall elf with wise features and long black hair that matched the twins'.

"If you would follow me?" he asked, gesturing towards the huge doors behind him.

'_That's right, time to get some answers buddy.' Raven thought._

**BREAK**

Hurt. Pain. Betrayal. Sadness. Anger. Loneliness.

Raven sat at the window in his 'new room' looking out at the stars. He couldn't believe that what he thought of his life was being destroyed _again_.

**FLASHBACK**:

_"Please sit." The elf, Lord Elrond, as he had found out earlier, demanded softly. _

_"I'd rather stand." Raven said stiffly. "And I'd like to know where I am, if you don't mind of course." His trademark sarcasm back full force, as he was in a situation where he didn't know what to do. _

_Lord Elrond winced slightly, nodding in agreement. "What do you know of your heritage?" he asked calmly, sitting composed behind his desk. _

_Raven shot him a suspicious look, trying to find out what he was trying to get him to say. _

"_My _mother_ is Lily Potter, my _father_ is James Potter, my _brother_ is Jessy Potter, and my sister is Mel Potter." He said slowly, spitting out the titles like they were venom, except Mel, which wasn't missed by the man… the elf, sitting across from him. _

_"Anything else?" _

_Raven was still looking at him, distrust in every aspect of his body and face. "That's none of your business." He said curtly. _

_"Yes it is Elerossë, because my son had a child sixteen years ago. This child was in grave danger because he was my first son's first born, thus becoming heir to this place. My son was killed, along with his wife. Elessar(1) and Tári(2) wanted there son to be safe, so in the event of their death, he was sent away to where he could grow to be able to defend himself safely. _

_"Their son, Elerossë, was sent to earth and adopted by a young couple, to be adopted and raised as their own; to be loved and protected there where he could not here. _

_"I found out years ago, that Elerossë disappeared from the couple, and have spent the last one hundred and ninety-two years searching for him. You, Elerossë, are that boy."_

_"That's not possible; you just contradicted yourself as well. You said you had a grandson sixteen years ago, and then said that you have been looking for him for one hundred and ninety-two years. I can't be him. I'm **not** him."_

_'Yes it is. Elerossë, for every year that passes there, twelve years pass here. You have to understand; I haven't stopped looking for you since then."_

_"I don't believe you."_

**END FLASHBACK:**

Things pretty much declined form there. Elrond tried to convince him he was honestly sorry and wanted to get to know his 'grandson.'

Raven squashed the spark of hope and longing that had risen up because he knew form experience that family didn't mean anything.

First the Dursleys and his uncle. He could never forget what his uncle had done to him. It was even worse than anyone knew, than anyone would ever know.

Then Chad. Enough said there.

The Potters. James and Jessy ridiculed him for getting into Slytherin; Lily was disappointed about how he lived, cussed, dressed, ect. Mel was the only one that didn't scorn him and actually accepted who he was.

Now he had three uncles, Elladan, Elrohir, and Aragorn, who happened to be a king of men, his wife and his aunt Arwen, their kids; Mahtan was there son, and was seventeen, and Eámanë was their thirteen year old daughter. Then there were his great grandparents, Galadriel and Celeborn, who apparently ruled some forest.

Why would this be any different then his previous families? He wouldn't get his hopes up. Not this time.

**BREAK**

The next morning Raven was woken from this nightmare by a knock on the door. Immediately on edge, he reached for the dagger he kept under his pillow, panicking when he realised it wasn't there.

Blinking the sleep out of his eyes, he looked around and a slight blush rose on his cheeks. He was happy there wasn't anyone in the room to see what he had done.

"What!"

The door cracked open and two identical men came into the room, the two that had brought him back to Lothlórien. _His uncles_.

"Ada wanted us to bring you to eat breakfast. You need to wear something nicer than that." He said pointing to the loose white hospital pants that he had, and no shirt. The pants were stained brown and green from his tromp thought the forest, and he had the bandages, now slightly brown from dried blood, on. Apparently the glamour of clothes he had over himself had fallen when he slept, but amazingly enough, the glamour he kept over his tattoos and scars was still in place.

Raven shot a dark glare at the twins. "And what would you suggest I wear?"

One of the twins rolled his eyes and walked over to a door that opened into a closet that had what had to be hundreds of robes, trousers, shirts, belts, boots, ect.

The twin pulled out a pair of soft brown pants, a brown belt, a forest green shirt, and brown boots, tossing them to Raven as he picked them out.

Raven rolled his eyes as well and stripped down, not caring about his state of undress causing raised eyebrows from his uncles, and slipped on the clothes. Which he immediately hated. Ok, so he didn't hate them, but they didn't have to know that…

The pants were some kind of animal skin, and clung slightly to his thighs, but not nearly to the degree of his leather pants, and were a lot more comfortable.

The shirt was soft and made out of some kind of material that he didn't know, and the boots were soft leather. The outfit was a hell of a lot more comfortable than most of his cloths, but also ugly-_er_.

He looked back to the twins to see them turned around and walking towards the door, clearly expecting him to follow.

With one last sigh he did wondering what he was getting himself into this time.

**BREAK**

Heads turned when the trio walked into the dinning hall. Raven held his head high, not acknowledging the looks shot his way as he followed his escorts to the three empty seats next to Elrond.

Raven looked straight ahead, ignoring the curious glances and inquiring whispers that were aimed towards him.

His world was crashing down around his feet, his life shattering, and there wasn't a damn thing he could do about it. Again.

**BREAK**

Ya, this seemed kinda rushed to me, but…

YOU KNOW WHATS SAD? There are 148 alerts on this story and I only got 17 reviews! I have already started the next chapter, but I wont update until I have more reviews…

Please review?

Elessar is Elrond's first born, dead. Elerossë's father.

Tári is Elessar's wife, dead. Elerossë's mother.


	20. THIS IS WHO I AMxxxDEAL WITH IT

_Flashbacks_

Thoughts

'Words'

"Talking through magic"

THX TO BAKAONNA2003 FOR BEING SUCH A WONDERFUL BETA…

_**Chapter 20**_

_**This is who I am… deal with it**_

Raven spent the rest of the day walking outside and avoiding people. He had found that coming here had caused quite a few changes to occur to himself.

First his hair, previously having been about 3 inches all around, and hung into his eyes when he left it down, was now down past his shoulder blades. He still wasn't sure how he had missed that…

Second, his skin, which had always been calloused from his years on the streets, was as soothe as silk, and way more pale than he had ever been; even with his vampire blood, he had kept a slight tan, now he was white. Oh yeah, and he glowed.

Third, the dye he had tipped his hair with was GONE! Like, POOF! He had had it Raven black, his natural color, with frosty blue tips that went about an inch up the strands. Now it was like, 10 inches long and all black… without a hint of color. It was a crime.

Forth, he had grown about 3 inches, making his already somewhat tall figure of 6'1" become 6'4". (A/N: I don't remember if I ever said how tall he was, but I'm going to put his profile on my profile, so if you wanna know what he looks like…)

Fifth, all his rings were gone. The holes were still there, but all his jewelry was missing.

The only thing that hadn't seemed to change was his hard earned muscle mass. His arms, back, and neck were his strongest points, built up from countless hours of break dancing and training with his katana (his favorite type of sword) and daggers.

**BREAK**

All too soon it was time to go in and eat dinner. He missed lunch, conveniently loosing the time, so was required to go to dinner. That was one of the rules his... Lord Elrond had put down, was that he was required to attend at least two meals a day in the dinning hall.

So, grudgingly, he made his way back to the place he had started his day at.

All eyes turned to him as he entered the room.

Oops, guess I'm late.

Raven walked over to the same empty seat he had taken this morning and sat. He looked around at the elves around the room. There were five long tables filled with them.

The table he was at was at the head of the room, with the 'important' elves, meaning Elrond's family, councilor, and top general. Then Raven saw something that made his heart skip a beat. Dumbledore was sitting at the table to Elrond's left.

Looking closer Raven realised that it wasn't Dumbledore but someone that looked like him.

As if he knew he was being watched, the man turned and pinned him with a piercing look.

"Ah, young Elerossë," he said. "I hope you are doing well?"

Raven looked at him incredulously. Luckily for everyone there, his manners came back to save him from making an ass out of himself, especially since they had the attention of the whole table.

'Who the fuck do you think you are?' were his thoughts.

"Excuse me, sir, but do I know you?"

"Ah, of course. you don't remember me." The old man said in a manner that was supposed to be soothing. "I am Gandalf the White, Istar (1)."

Raven kept looking at him.

"With all _do respect_ sir, that doesn't answer my question."

"Ah, of course." the man repeated. "You were just a little elfling at the time. 'Twaz I who took you to your new home sixteen years ago."

If the man thought he was going to win any favors by saying that then he was sadly mistaken.

Raven's eyes flashed with power and restrained emotions, but his face did not change at all.

"Ah."

He turned pointedly to his plate, and added a little fruit, ignoring any more attempts to talk to him.

**BREAK**

It was almost time to break up dinner (thankfully), when Gandalf turned to Raven again.

"Elerossë, ' he started, and waited until Raven looked at him. "I tried to get your things, but when I called for them only one set of clothes and this… band came."

Seemingly from nowhere, the old man pulled out a set of black clothes and the combat boots he had been wearing on Halloween, with his arm band laying on top.

Raven looked at them and a flash of gratitude flashed through his eyes quickly before he managed to mask it. Instead he just bowed his head slightly, gathered the pile, and left the room.

**BREAK**

When Raven got into his room he made sure there wasn't anyone there. When he was sure no one could see him he dropped the arm band, murmured a word, and had it instantly expand into his trunk.

When it was fully expanded, he opened the top and jumped down, landing softly in the padded room.

Raven looked around. It felt good go be in here, something that was completely him. He had made this trunk, and no matter where he was, or who he was with, this was his. He was the only one to have ever been in there, and the only one on this entire world to know about it.

He walked over to the wall to a little key pad type thing. It had seven buttons, one for each room. Raven pushed the button with the bed emblem on it, and opened the door that appeared.

His bed room was his greatest part of this trunk. It was done in dark colors (dark blues, greens, browns, and blacks) with silver and other metallic color trims and blankets, pillows, and lights. He had various band posters and guitars around the room, things that he had been given, stolen, or managed to buy.

He had drum sticks crisscrossed and hung on the wall, a sword above his bed, random little things he had 'acquired' on shelves around the room, and a full bookshelf that went from ceiling to floor overflowing with books of various subjects.

There was also a bathroom done in silvers, and metallic blues. That had a shower, hot tub, sink, toilet, the basics for him. It also had a cupboard fully stocked with hair dye, jell, combs, scissors, moose, shampoo, conditioner; basically everything for his hair.

On top of another counter was a big wooden chest full of earrings for the various places on his body,

Raven walked over to the cupboard and looked through his supplies.

If they wanted to be his family they would have to put up with the real him.

**BREAK**

Forty-five minutes later Raven walked back into his bedroom. He went over to the closet and took out some chemically faded blue jeans that hung low on his hips, a white wifebeater, and some green skater shoes.

His hair was done, cut to where his bangs framed his face, down to his chin, and the back was spiky and uneven. The back was frosted with emerald green, the same shade as his eyes, and jelled into spikes.

He took the clothes and, with his hair jell, and went back into the room that Elrond had given him.

He set the stuff next to his bed and lay down, falling asleep instantly.

**BREAK**

What do you think? Thanks for all the reviews last chapter!

Next chapter:

The elves react to his new look.

Raven contacts his gang…

Notes:

(1) Istar means wizard.

Thanks to:

Touch of the Wind, thx

hermoine21,Thx

angelkat2502, Lol, thx

BlackGothFaerie, yes they know, but don't really think about it…

Makurayami Ookami I know.. poor thing…

fireyhell, Legolas will be in the story in a few chapters…

lady sakura cosmos thx,

lunersheza Sorry I confused you.. Thx.

VenomousEnchantress lol. I wanna chocolate chip.

twisteddagger, lol, SORRY! I hope you keep liking it,

SolitaryPoison lol, thx.

K.K.Anderson, HELL ya. Lol, im starting to feel sorry for him though…

Rachel, thx, im glad.

kooky-dolphin, thx, here it is…

as, no the Potter's don't know where he is yet…

Aamaya, yes they will definitely be there soon, and they wont betray him, at least I don't think they will…

Fear Of Apathy, your reviews always crack me up… thx.

kizunakat, sorry its so choppy now, it should make more since soon.

Kye Nickels, lol. Ok, here's the chapter..

Kimpatsu no Hoseki, lol, you'll see soon..

ChipmonkOnSpeed, aww, that's one of the best complements I've gotten, thx. BTW, I luv ur name…

Emerallde, thx.

Lady Slone, I know how you feel, I hate that… thx.

Lothirielwen, hehe, you'll see…

kuro akki fuzen, lol, here it is…

Latisha C, yup.. thx

Moony of coolmarauders, you'll see…

imakeeper, SORRY! Thx for reading it though…

Yasmine Lupin, thx, did the character list help at all?

tubey3, lol, I know, im starting to feel bad.. oh well, thx.

flower123, oh ya, that should be fun to write..

DeAtHsTeNsHi, haha, lol.. sure…

Sarahamanda, thx

I 'heart' Koga and Miroku thx, here it is..

WOW that's a ton more reviews.. Thx you guys!


	21. NL 21

_Flashbacks_

_**Thougths **_

'Words'

"Talking through magic"

THX TO BAKAONNA2003 FOR BEING SUCH A WONDERFUL BETA…

_**Chapter 21**_

_**Reactions**_

_**LAST TIME:**_

_Forty-five minutes later Raven walked back into his bedroom. He went over to the closet and took out some chemically faded blue jeans that hung low on his hips, a white wife beater, and some green skater shoes. _

_His hair was done, cut to where his bangs framed his face, down to his chin, and the back was spiky and uneven. The back was frosted with emerald green, the same shade as his eyes, and jelled into spikes. _

_He took the clothes and, with his hair jell, went back into the room that Elrond had given him. _

_He set the stuff next to his bed and lay down, falling asleep instantly. _

**BREAK**

It was a normal enough morning for the elves. Most were sitting down for breakfast, some where in the stables tending the horses, some in the kitchens, some still in their rooms…

The elves in the dinning hall were starting to eat when the doors opened. Elrond expected to be his grandson and wasn't disappointed when he walked through. What followed could only be described as total and absolute shock…

_**30 minuets earlier…**_

Raven woke up with an odd feeling in his stomach. It was one he very rarely felt. It was apprehension.

He was so used to doing what he wanted when he wanted that he wasn't used to worrying about what others were going to think of him.

'NO!' he thought to himself. He wasn't going to care. This was his life, and he would do whatever the hell he wanted, no questions, regrets, second thoughts, nothing!

There was no way he was going to set himself up for another heartbreak. He wasn't going to let himself feel; he wasn't going to let himself care. He was here because he had to be, and, as soon as he could, he would be going back to his gang.

With these thoughts firmly set in his mind, Raven got up. He waved his hand over himself, cleaning all dirt and residues off his person. He would rather have had a shower, but there wasn't time, and it wasn't like he wasn't use to it.

When he was clean, he slipped into his clothes and sat down on the bed to jell his hair. With practiced movements he squirted some on his hands and masterfully massaged it onto the back of his head until all the short hair was spiked messily, but neatly. (Did that make sense?)

He slipped his shoes on and walked to the door, leaving the room after making sure the band was around his arm. He ignored the looks he was getting from passing elves and made his way to the dinning hall.

When he walked into the hall all conversations stopped and silence descended.

Raven ignored it and took his seat. His 'uncles' jaws' were hanging open, and his 'grandfather' was watching him with barely contained, but just as much, shock.

Raven barely managed to hide his triumphant smirk. Oh yeah. This was going to be fun.

**BREAK**

Forty-five minutes and an uncomfortably entertaining meal later, Elrond asked Raven to come see him in his study. Raven looked at the man with a blank face and nodded his acceptance.

The walk there was quiet, as both were lost in thought. Elrond thinking along the lines of **_'What am I going to do…'_**, while Raven's thoughts were completely different. He was worried about his gang. He had been gone for months. Sure, he had some contact, as well as sending them the money he could manage to get from his account that the Potters had set up, but that wasn't enough.

He had made a promise to Panther to look after them, to be there for them; and here he was, in a completely different world. Sure, he had left for a while, but for no longer that six weeks- and someone of the gang was always with him, or he came back for a few weeks to make sure they were alright before leaving again.

He hadn't even seen anyone of them, except for the ones at Hogwarts since he was 'abducted.' Maybe he could use a spell to talk to his gang…

**BREAK**

SORRY THIS IS SO SHORT! BUT I'M LEAVING TOMORROW, WELL, TODAY ACTUALLY, AND I WON'T BE ABLE TO UPDATE THEN. Sorry…

I really meant to get more in, but I'm getting up in like, five hours, so…

Bakaonna2003 saved this chapter. Really, I wouldn't be able to do this without her… or u'd just have to put up with my incorrect English… THX!


	22. Reactions, part two

'Speaking'

"Talking through something else"

_Thoughts _

_LLL Latin LLL_

_**There is a really great family tree at:**_

**_http: (slash) (slash) www (dot) (slash) tolkien (slash) final-eldarin-genealogy (dot) html_**

doesn't match my story, but for the real thing…

thx bakaonna. This story is definitely dedicated to you…

I'm trying to decide whether to end this in the next five or six chapters and do a sequel, or keep going on this one… It's up to you guys..

_**Chapter 22**_

**_Reactions, part two_**

LAST TIME:

Forty-five minutes and an uncomfortably entertaining meal later, Elrond asked Raven to come see him in his study. Raven looked at the man with a blank face and nodded his acceptance.

The walk there was quiet, as both were lost in thought. Elrond thinking along the lines of **_'What am I going to do…'_**, while Raven's thoughts were completely different. He was worried about his gang. He had been gone for months. Sure, he had some contact, as well as sending them the money he could manage to get from his account that the Potters had set up, but that wasn't enough.

He had made a promise to Panther to look after them, to be there for them; and here he was, in a completely different world. Sure, he had left for a while, but for no longer that six weeks- and someone of the gang was always with him, or he came back for a few weeks to make sure they were alright before leaving again.

He hadn't even seen anyone of them, except for the ones at Hogwarts since he was 'abducted.' Maybe he could use a spell to talk to his gang…

**BREAK**

Raven looked around Elrond's office. There were bookshelves, from ceiling to floor, covered two walls, a nice big desk with parchment spread across the surface, and a big portrait hung on the wall behind it.

Raven walked over for a closer look. There was a younger (Very slight) looking Elrond and a woman with flowing raven black hair and stunning features behind him. In front of them was a couch with three boys sitting on it. On one side there were two identical boys, the twins, and another man sitting on the other side.

He looked similar to the other men in the picture, but his hair was shorter, and slightly darker than the others. His father.

There were two women sitting on the floor, with their feet tucked under them. One was between the twins, and had fairer features than any other- his aunt, Arwen. The last was sitting at what had to be his father's feet, one arm wrapped around his leg, with dark hair, and glowing green eyes. His mother.

Ravens musing were interrupted by a clearing of a throat behind him. He turned to see Elrond with a sad smile on his face.

"That was painted about five hundred years ago." he said quietly.

He shook his head, seeming to physically shake himself from the past.

"Would you like to sit, Elerossë?" he asked.

Raven looked at him for a moment before slowly walking over and sitting in a chair.

"How are you adjusting here Elerossë?" Elrond asked in the same soft voice.

Raven shrugged slightly, not saying anything.

Elrond sighed so quietly that Raven barely heard it.

"I know this is a lot to take in, and I know it will be hard for you, but I want you to know that you can come to me for anything. You are my grandson, and whether you like it or not, you are family now. If I am ever not available, you can go to Elrohir, or Elladan."

"I'm fine." Raven said quietly, firmly. "But I need to go home."

Elrond looked at him, gray eyes sad. "You are home…"

Raven didn't let him finish. "I am needed back home. It is my responsibility to look out for my gang, to make sure they're ok. I have been gone to long already, and am needed there. I'm sorry if you cant understand that, but **they **are my family, not you, or your sons, or anyone else here."

"I am your grandfather, my sons are you uncles. You're kin."

"If there is one lesson I have learned in life, it's that family, kin, it doesn't mean anything. Families are made from trust and love. My family isn't here." Raven interrupted before he could finish again. "I cannot stay here."

"Then I will not ask that of you."

**BREAK**

When Raven was safely in his room, he closed his door and slid down it until he was sitting on the floor with his knees drawn up to his chest.

The emotion in Elronds' eyes had looked so real that he couldn't have stopped the ache in his heart if his life had depended on it. The hope, sadness, despair, pain, hopelessness that had flashed though those intense gray eyes was almost too much to bare.

He couldn't deny to himself anymore that he wanted this, longed for it even. But family didn't mean anything, right? The Dursley had proven that readily enough.

Emotion was a weakness. A weakness he couldn't deal with right now.

But…maybe, just maybe…

**BREAK**

Raven was in his trunk, sitting on his bed with a book on his lap, trying to figure out a way to talk to his gang. This was the forty-eighth book he had looked through, and was about to give up when something caught his eye.

It was a type of communication spell that brought up a portal, which looked like a big screen, and let you talk face to face with the other person. It was considered dark magic because space and distance didn't matter. It also looked extremely complicated. He had to draw the right runes on the floor, and say the spell exactly right.

Better get started.

**BREAK**

Three hours later Raven was set up in the bare room in his trunk. He had drawn the runes on the floor and walls in chalk, and was ready to say the last part of the spell.

Raven raised his arms and pressed his hands over the right part of the design.

"Il passaggio con tempo e lo spazio," He spoke in a firm voice "E lo lasciano parlano a quelli che cerco(1)."

Raven held his breath, not knowing if it worked or not. There was a flash of white light that outlined the lines that Raven had so painstakingly drawn, and then it turned to a liquid screen, displaying Kyle staring off into space.

Even in his head he couldn't figure out the almost overwhelming relief he felt seeing his best friend sitting there.

He took a step back. "Kyle." He spoke.

Kyle's head jerked over and a look of disbelief overcame his features upon seeing the same screen that Raven himself was looking at.

"Ray?" he asked hesitantly.

Raven smiled very slightly. "Yeah, 'sup dude?" he asked.

"Not much. Were you been? Peeps 'bout went crazy when ya disappeared like dat."

Raven laughed. "I bet they did. Hey, look, can you get da others? I'll explain 'den."

"Aright… I'll be right back. Dun' move."

Kyle left the view of the screen for a minute and came back with Ross, Justin, and Sheri following him.

"Where 'ave you been?" Ross asked.

Raven cleared his throat. He looked each of them in the eye, seeming to search for something. Apparently he found it because he began talking.

He told them of everything that had happened with being 'kidnapped.' He didn't say anything about he conflicting feelings with his new found family. Well, this newfound family. Nor did he say anything about him being elvin.

When he finished, his most trusted gang members were looking thoughtfully at him. They talked for a while longer, with Raven discovering that a member of his gang, Jake Wood, was trying to turn his gang against him, saying that he had deserted them, and did not care if they were left to rot.

Of course, it made him furious to hear, but he was filled with pride and wonder when they told him that he had been beaten and kicked out of the gang by those that had been with him since Panther had died. Their sense of loyalty had him in awe.

He also discovered that another boy was staying with the gang, and that the money he had sent had been split up so that they younger ones could get some much needed clothes from goodwill. The elders had learned how to keep themselves clothed, but the younger were still learning.

After he found out all the basic's that he needed to know, Justin, Ross, and Sheri left the two friends to talk.

"So what's really goin' on there?" Kyle asked.

"Really? I don't know… It's like… It seems like they really want me here, but I dunno, ya dig?"

"Yeah."

"It doesn't matter anyways though, 'cause as soon as I can I'm gonna come back. I got da gang to look out for."

Kyle looked at him like he was trying to get up the courage to say what he wanted. Finally he said softly, "Maybe you should think 'bout it, Ray. No, listen, their your family, your real family, maybe you should give 'em a chance."

Raven cut in sharply, "I have responsibilities to the gang. I promised Panther that I would take care of it, and I ain't gonna run away now."

"But you're not! You've given up everything for us, don't give me that look. I know you have; you could have been adopted by Manuel, yeah, I know 'bout that." he said to Raven's sharp look, "The only reason you said 'no' was 'cause of us; then again when ya could 'ave been turned by dem damn vampires you're so fond of, and been part of that family. You turned them down for us. _Again_."

"It's time you did something' for yourself, Ray. You deserve this chance more den anyone else I kno'. You've given up more dan anyone, so many chances you've had to be happy, and you haven't."

Raven was looking at him sadly. "So what? You want me ta leave? You don't want me their anymore, or what?"

"No Ray! You'll still be part of this gang, our family! And you always will! But you could be happy. I have never seen you truly happy, sure you laugh (once and a while) and you smile, partly, and all dat shit, but you're not _happy_. This could be your chance. Just, promise me Ray. Promise me you'll give 'em a chance."

Raven kept looking at his best friend. He couldn't help but be grateful for him.

"Ok, Kyle, I promise."

**BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK** **BREAK BREAK** **BREAK **

Well? Good chapter?

Next time:

The elves hear his music accidentally…

'Pass through time and space and let me speak to those I seek.' I THINK that is right in Italian, but I used a translating website, so if it's wrong, could you tell me? Thanks!

I'm trying to decide whether to end this in the next five or six chapters and do a sequel, or keep going on this one… It's up to you guys..


	23. AUTHERS NOTE

SORRY! Not a chapter…

But I need to know!

Do you want… 

…A sequel…

------OR------

… Me to keep writing 'new life?'…

plz tell me… only 2 people said last chapter…


	24. Reality Check

__

**_THANK YOU BAKAONNA FOR BETA'ING THIS! _**

_**Chapter 23**_

_**Reality Check**_

LAST TIME:

Kyle looked at him like he was trying to get up the courage to say what he wanted. Finally he said softly, "Maybe you should think 'bout it, Ray. No, listen. They're your family, your real family. Maybe you should give 'em a chance."

Raven cut in sharply. "I have responsibilities to the gang. I promised Panther that I would take care of them, and I ain't gonna run away now."

"But you're not! You've given up everything for us. Don't give me that look. I know you have; you could have been adopted by Manuel, yeah, I know 'bout that," he said to Raven's sharp look, "and the only reason you said 'no' was 'cause of us; then again when ya could 'ave been turned by them damn vampires you're so fond of, and been part of that family, you turned them down for us. _Again_."

"It's time you did something' for yourself, Ray. You deserve this chance more den anyone else I kno'. You've given up more than anyone. You've had so many chances to be happy, and you haven't."

Raven was looking at him sadly. "So, what? You want me to leave? You don't want me there anymore?"

"No Ray! You'll still be part of this gang, part of our family, and you always will. But you could be happy. I have never seen you truly happy. Sure, you laugh (once and a while) and you smile, partly, and all dat shit, but you're not _happy_. This could be your chance. Just, promise me Ray. Promise me you'll give 'em a chance."

Raven kept looking at his best friend. He couldn't help but be grateful for him.

"Ok, Kyle, I promise."

**BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK** **BREAK BREAK** **BREAK **

After the talk with Kyle, Raven had taken refuge on a little bridge that went over a beautiful stream about twenty feet from a waterfall. The whole sight was completely mystical and almost too beautiful to be real.

He wasn't sure what to think. On one hand, he couldn't help but be slightly hurt that Kyle wanted him to stay, and, no matter how much he denied to himself that it hurt, it did. He thought that Kyle, of all people, would want him around; wouldn't get tired of him and try to throw him away like so many others had done before.

On the other hand, he was slightly thankful for someone actually caring about him enough to talk to him like that, to not back down even when his eyes were a smoldering, dangerous, dark, smoky green that he was sure showed during their talk at least two times.

Both of these feelings were fighting for dominance in him, seeming to try to rip him apart.

Raven was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a slight rustling he had learned to associate to elves walking, to low for anyone but an elf to hear.

With one last look at the water, he turned and walked swiftly away, never looking back to see the sad gray eyes watching him.

**BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK** **BREAK BREAK** **BREAK **

THE NEXT DAY:

It was mid afternoon. The sun was shining through his window in bright, yellow rays. He hated it.

Raven was having a time when he wanted everything to feel like he was. And bright and sunny wasn't it.

He was trying to figure out something to do to keep himself occupied when a thought struck him.

He had his equipment in his trunk. He had his guitar, effects box, and his cd of all of their songs without him in it. The entire band had one, each missing their part, so that they could practice alone and still keep up with the others.

He could have smacked himself for not remembering that.

**BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK** **BREAK BREAK** **BREAK **

Thirty minutes later, Raven had set up everything in his room. He would have done it in his trunk, but the magic surrounding it wouldn't have let the equipment work.

While they were at Hogwarts, the gang had come up with batteries that ran off magic, so he could use them in all his stuff. The only thing he had to do was shoot a cheering charm at it to charge it up again.

He made sure a silencing bubble was cast around the room, from wall to wall, ceiling to floor, and sat on his bed.

He picked up his guitar and double checked the wires connecting everything. With a wave of his hand the music started. He set some headphones on his head that allowed him to hear everything together- his vocals with the music.

With a deep breath he started singing. He poured all of his pain, sadness, loneliness, betrayal, fear, sorrow, his **_everything_**, into that one song.

**BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK** **BREAK BREAK** **BREAK **

He was so deep into what he was doing that he didn't notice when his door was opened, or when a shocked dark-haired man pulled his head back out and motioned to someone else in the hall.

**BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK** **BREAK BREAK** **BREAK **

Elladan was just slightly annoyed. Don't get me wrong, Elladan loved his family, and Elerossë, well, he was his nephew after all. But, the boy made it clear he didn't like him or his brother.

Everything they said to each other, well, everything Elerossë said to him or his brother was painfully polite, with a sarcastic undercurrent.

So when his father sent them to fetch their dear nephew for a chat, he wasn't happy, even less so when Elrohir made him go into Elerossë's room. He wasn't expected to be ignored knocking, and when he stuck his head into the room he was blasted with sounds he couldn't hear a second ago.

He pulled his head back out of the room and told his brother to hurry and get their father, fast!

Thirty seconds later his twin and his father arrived. He motioned them into the room, cutting off his father when he tried to ask what was going on.

The three walked into the room and were once again, instantly bombarded with sound. They looked at Elerossë, who hadn't noticed their presence.

It was unlike anything they had ever heard. The sounds, the instruments, they weren't anything known to middle earth.

Elerossë had his eyes closed, his fingers plucking the cords from his heart. His voice was so full of emotions it was heartbreaking. His eyes opened without seeing, glistening in the torchlight.

The three dark haired elves backed up to the door, feeling like they were intruding. The door closed softly behind them.

(MY BETA TOLD ME, THAT THEY MADE A RULE THAT YOU CANT USE PUBLISHED LYRICS… WHICH I THINK IS STUPID. SO THIS BETA'D CHAPTER HAD THE LYRICS TAKEN OUT… THE SONG HOWEVER WAS 'NUMB' BY LINKIN PARK! THE LINK IS http(slash) (slash)www(dot)azlyrics . com/ lyrics / linkinpark / numb.html

**BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK** **BREAK BREAK** **BREAK **

(I should leave it there, but im leaving for a week, so… this is the teaser, but I changed it a little, so if you have already read it, read it again.)

Three hours later Raven was going down for dinner. He didn't know that his grandfather and uncles heard him earlier, but he felt better, slightly. Little did he know, that his world was about to crash… again.

**BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK** **BREAK BREAK** **BREAK **

They were about half way through dinner. Raven had a bad feeling, but pushed it aside. He was here, nothing would happen… Right?

He couldn't figure out why his 'family' was watching him even more than usual though. He was about to say something when a familiar voice cut through the silence.

"At least now I know why you were never crazy about meat."

The elves spun around while Raven very briefly closed his eyes before slowly turning around. Standing there was a young man who was dressed similar to how Elerossë was when he came here.

He was wearing baggy blue jeans, chemically faded, and a white muscle shirt under an open royal blue button up shirt. His dark hair was up in curvy spikes, with strands of red going through it in intervals.

"…"

"What? Aren't you gonna welcome me to your new home?"

"Chad… What are you doing here? How did you even get here?" Raven had to applaud himself mentally. He hadn't lost face once, and his voice was smooth and calm. He had a terrible feeling that this was the bad vibe he had earlier.

The others elves watched in silence, trying to figure out what was going on. Elrond was going to step in, but Erestor stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.

"Our brother bond of course."

"That bond is void. It doesn't exist anymore." Raven bit back strongly.

"Apparently it does, if I was able to find and come to you."

"That bond ended when I was twelve. It doesn't exist anymore, so drop it."

"Whatever." was Chad's lazy reply.

"And so I'll ask again. What the hell are you doing here?" By now he was getting frustrated, not that he would let it show, but still…

"I bring news from reality."

"Oh. Hardy har har."

Chad glanced around the huge hall as if to prove his point.

"I meant I bring news from America." Chad glanced behind Raven to see all of the elves watching him in distaste. Raven glanced back and grimaced.

"¿Bien?"

("Well?")

"Usted sabe, yo le tengo que complementar. yo no pensé que usted era suficiente listos para resolver hablar en español tan ellos no nos podrían entender."

(You know, I have to complement you. I didn't think you were smart enough to figure out to speak in Spanish so they couldn't understand us.)

"Eso es gran. Realmente. ¿Ahora qué quiere usted?"

(That's great. Really. Now what do you want?)

"Ya, eso."

(Yeah, that.)

(A/N from now on, Spanish is in _italic_ because I don't feel like translating the rest of it, ok?)

"_Well!"_

"_Why are you acting like this Raven?"_

"_Because your presence is pissing me off. Now why are you here."_

"_If I'm pissing you off so much, then why don't you do something about it?"_

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_I mean, YELL OR SCREAM. HELL, CRY FOR ALL I CARE! JUST DO SOMETHING! DAMN IT!" _Chad was about to scream himself. He understood why he had to come, as the one that could find Raven the easiest, but he still would rather have been anywhere other than there.

Raven was looking at him oddly now. Throughout this whole conversation, he had kept his voice level and calm and his face blank. So, he thought, that's what's getting to him.

"_And why would I do that?"_

"_Why have you changed so much? You didn't use to be this cold!"_

Yup, there went the calm. _"EXCUSE ME! You did this to me, so don't even… Don't EVEN go and say I've changed."_

"_Don't you dare. GOD! Don't you dare blame your mistakes on me!"_

"_I know I've made mistakes, hell, so have you! So don't **you** dare say that im the only one here to make them, because that would be the biggest load of bull I have ever heard in my life."_

"_You know what? I didn't come here for this." _Chad turned to walk away, but Raven's voice stopped him.

Raven didn't even care if the elves could understand him right now, he was **that **pissed.

"What? You gonna run away again? When it gets too hard, and the pressure too much, you walk? When did you become such a fucking coward?"

Chad stopped in his tracks, and turned around slowly. "What?" he asked in a voice soft as a whisper

"You heard me! Mein fickender Gott! ('my fucking god.' In german) Are you ever gonna grow up?"

"I'm older than you."

"That's not what I meant and you know it. Now, you came here for a reason. What was it?"

"I came to tell you that there was an attack."

Raven paled. "Who was it on?"

Chad looked really uncomfortable and mumbled something under his breath. It was clear to the elves that even though the two were fighting and didn't get along anymore, they still cared about each other. Though they would never admit it.

"What?" Raven asked

"It was on Ricardo and Alyssa Vigo."

If possible Raven paled even more than before. If you looked closely you could see the terror and pain buried in his green eyes.

"Are they ok?"

'**Please** **god, let them be ok.'** were his thoughts.

"I'm sorry Ray. They didn't make it. It was fifty to two."

"What about Nikki? Where is my ahijada?"

Chad whispered a work that none could hear, and with a slight swish a young girl came into the room. She was beautiful, with snow white skin, raven black hair and ruby red lips. Even as a little kid, you could tell she would be something when she got older.

As soon as she looked around the room, and her gaze fell on her standing godfather, she sprinted across the room and flung herself into his waiting arms.

She had been strong, like she knew her papa would be. She hadn't cried once, but her stomach hurt from not eating in days, and her heart hurt from loosing her mommy and daddy. Now that she was with her papa, and knew he would keep her safe, she let herself cry.

Blood red tears ran down her white cheeks, and huge sobs shook her little body. Raven looked around the room, still in shock, and saw that Chad had left silently, and the elves were watching them with strange looks on their faces. He couldn't blame them of course, this was the most, and only, emotion he had shown the entire time he had been here.

He stood up with some difficultly, and looked to Elrond who was watching him with a sad look in his eyes. Raven bowed his head to the lord and walked out of the room, his crying goddaughter still in him arms.

**BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK** **BREAK BREAK** **BREAK **

When they were safe in Raven's rooms he locked the door and sat on his bed, Nikki in his lap.

He just held her as she cried. That was all he could do. After a half hour she was about to fall asleep, he gently shook her. When she looked up at him, eyes red and puffy, with red tear tracks down her cheeks, he smiled sadly.

"Are you hungry sweetie?" he asked her softly. She sniffed once and nodded her head slightly. He held up his wrist to her mouth and let her fangs slide softly into his vain.

After a couple of seconds when she was done, he laid back on his bed and they fell asleep together, both lost in their sadness, clinging to each other like a lifeline.

**BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK** **BREAK BREAK** **BREAK **

WELL?

Like I said, im leaving, so this was an extra long chapter. I won't update for a while, and this isn't beta'd either. I will try to write while I'm gone, but I won't be able to use a computer until I get back.

It looks like there is gonna be a sequel, but there will still be a few (like five or six) more chapters, and then the sequel will pick up, maybe a week after this, and will still follow the plot and everything, so don't worry about me ending the storyline or anything…

You can still vote, but right now that's what it looks like.

And thanks so much to those who update and review. You make my day!


	25. Meeting Nikki

Because I was asked, Sheri, Ross, Justin, Kyle, Dominic, Kasey, Chad, Tara, and Evan, really are in one gang… I know them, they are my friends from when I lived in Arizona.

River Most was a kid in my school that died last year in a drunk driving accident. Andrew is his best friend that was driving the car, drunk, when they crashed and was in put in jail 6 days before his graduation for manslaughter.

OH, and btw, this isnt beta'd yet.. I wanted to get it out.

'_**Spanish'**_

_**Chapter 24 **_

_**Meeting Niki**_

When Raven sat down to breakfast, his hair was free of jell for the first time since his things were brought to him. It laid flat and soft against his face and head.

If you looked close enough, you could see a shadow under his eyes that hadn't been there before.

He ate quietly, ignoring the searching looks he was receiving. He really didn't want to be here. He would rather have been with Nikki, but this way he could get one of the two meals he was required to attend now, and spend most of the day with her.

As soon as breakfast was over, he stood to go back to his room, but before he could, he was closed in on by his uncles. They both grabbed an arm each and started walking towards Elronds' study.

Raven was about to object when they shot him a look that was clearly no nonsense. Whit a longing look in the direction of his room he resigned himself to a talk with his grandfather.

**BREAK BREAK BREAK BRfEAK BREAK BREAK** **BREAK BREAK** **BREAK **

… and twenty minuets later Raven was ready to just get up and leave. His grandfather had, basically, wanted to know what was going on. Elrond seemed genuinely worried, and that both anger Raven, and scared him.

Finally, to get him to shut up, he told him he would bring her to dinner with him. Relieved to finally be able to leave, Raven strode gracefully towards his rooms, and was extremely grateful to have not met anyone on the way.

As soon as he was in the room he had an armful of Nikki.

**_'Shhhh, its ok sweetie. Im here now.' _**Raven murmured softly in her ear.

_**'Please papa, don't leave me alone.'**_

**_'Never, chicka, I promise.'_**

The two sat together in silence, soaking up each others presence. The two spent the day together, happy for the first time in weeks.

All too soon it was time to go to dinner.

Nikki, who had been raised in a noble vampire family, was helped changed into a nice, but simple gown that she wore at home during dinners with the council, at her request.

They made their way to the dinning hall, Raven's hand clutched in Nikki's smaller ones.

The two of them drew attention when they entered. Nikki had always loved her papa's hair. It was always so pretty. So one of the things they did that day was to re-dye Ravens hair. Now it was all one length, about two inches, and was frosted with lemon yellow tips, Nikki had chosen.

Nikki released Ravens hand and walked until she was standing in front of the lords of Rivendell. When she was there she curtsied perfectly and recited what she had been taught in her etiquette lessons.

'It is a great pleasure to make your acquaintance Lord Elrond.' She said in a sweet, soft voice.

'And yours as well, Lady Nikki.' He replied back, coming out of his shock of seeing a baby behaving better than Arwen often behaved.

She turned and repeated the procedure to all of the important people that her papa had told her were there.

Finally she was done and sat down next to Raven. Dinner went by slowly, with Nikki not eating anything, and Raven eating very little.

Later that night, Nikki left the room next to Ravens' that she had been granted, and crept silently into her papa's room.

She climbed into his bed next to him and he uncurled, still asleep, and drew her closer to his body, spooning her from behind. Nikki fell asleep with a smile on her beautiful face.

**BREAK BREAK BREAK BRfEAK BREAK BREAK** **BREAK BREAK** **BREAK **

I KNOW I KNOW, its really short, but I have been so busy lately. Ok, well here's whats happning…

This will have one more chapter.

I go back to school in a little over a week.

I will get the last chapter up before I go back.

The sequel will be out after I finish my other stories… 'The boy I use to be' is only 5 chapters long, so…

**_Please Read!_**

AND I am going to put up a story of one-shots of Bill and Ravens time together, IF YOU WANT IT! It will slow down my update time of this story, but since so many of you were pissed at me for killing him off, I will do that if you want.


	26. New Life

This story is sooo dedicated to bakaonna! She is the greatest beta, and I wouldn't have this without here. Thx!

**_Chapter 25 _**

_**New Life**_

'_**Spanish'**_

'Italian'

The next two weeks passed relatively fast. The elves had gotten used to Nikki being around, and a few, meaning Arwen and Larien (1), mothered her whenever they could, but, for the most part, she stuck with Raven.

It was morning, and Raven and Nikki were going to breakfast. Both were ready for the day. Raven, however, couldn't shake the feeling that his life was going to twist the most ever that day. And how right he was…

**BREAK BREAK BREAK BRfEAK BREAK BREAK** **BREAK BREAK** **BREAK **

Raven and Nikki were talking quietly in Spanish, now only getting occasional looks, when Raven's gut twisted. He tensed enough to catch some elves' eyes, along with Nikki. Raven looked around, and felt the tingling sensation that made him send an unreadable look at Nikki, and stood up.

Moments later, a column of fire appeared in the middle of the room and two men were standing there. Instantly, bows and swords were pointed at them. Acting on instinct, one man pulled out a gun and pointed it right back at them.

The one man with the gun stood about 6'1", with a dark blue Armani suit, and looked every inch the powerful man he was.

The other radiated a power and wisdom that not even Lord Celeborn had. His neat black hair was pulled back in a low pony, and his piercing black eyes looked at the man next to him in amusement.

Raven walked slowly up to them, and bowed his head slightly to Leander, in the formal greeting to another, higher member of the council.

Leander smiled at him slightly and pulled him in to a hug, whispering in his ear, **_"It's good to see you again, angel."_**

"**_It's good to see you too, Leander."_** He said back. Then Raven turned to his foster father and was pulled into a one arm hug.

Nikki came over and curtsied to Leander, saying the boring greeting that was required of her.

By now the elves were either lowering there weapons, seeing their prince friendly with someone (for once), though they were not moving from where they had drawn their weapons, and were even more alert.

"Nicola," Leander started, and kneeled down to be at her level, "I need you to get the stuff you have here. Your going to be living with your madrina(1), ok? She is going to take care of you."

"No!" Nikki protested boldly, but still softly. "I don't want to go with Madrina, I want to stay with Papa, por favor (2)!"

Leander's expression softened slightly. "Nikki," he said, using her nickname for comfort, "I know you want to stay with Raven, but it's not possible. You need to be with one of our kind…"

"But papa is our kind! Da turned him!"

"No, princesa (3), your da only turned him enough that he didn't die that night. He didn't turn him completely." Leander looked to Raven for help.

Raven looked like he was fighting an internal battle, but finally kneeled down and pulled her into a hug. Nikki, knowing what he was saying started crying. "¡NO! ¡No! ¡Por favor! ¡Seré bueno, prometo, yo haré lo que dices! ¡Pero por favor, el Papa, no consigue librado de mí, no hace que sale!"(4) She babbled despairingly in Spanish.

Raven closed his eyes in pain. "I'm not getting rid of you princess," he started, looking down at the floor. "And I don't ever want to hear you say that again, but you need someone that can teach you to be a lady on the council in a few years, vampire lore and all that junk, right?" He teased, raising his head with a small, sad smile on his face. "Ask anyone. I'm not good at the whole council, etiquette, thing."

Leander snorted softly next to him. "And that Nicola, is what is called an understatement. It is when something is so played down that it's almost amusing."

Nikki turned big innocent eyes to Raven and asked in her sugary-sweet voice, "What did you do, papa?"

"Nothing." He said, shooting dirty looks at Leander. "Leander doesn't know what he's talking about." Leander raised an eyebrow, but didn't comment.

"What did you do, papa?" She asked again.

"Oh, just his usual; falling asleep during council meetings, daydreaming, disrespect, lack of following the lore, etc." Leander said.

"You did papa?" She broke out in laughter, while Raven shot another dirty look at Leander.

"Well, how about you go and get your stuff, ok? I need to talk to Leander."

"Ok." She said, looking sad again.

As soon as Nikki was out of the room, Raven turned on Leander, demanding to know what he was thinking.

"Raven," he placated. "You said yourself that it would be best for her to live with one of her own kind."

"She is my goddaughter! I promised Rico that if anything happened to him, I would do everything in my power to protect her and take care of her." he growled, for once not using 'ahijada' in his rage.

"As she is also Almudena's (6) goddaughter, and she has made the same promise to Alyssa. Raven, this is what is best for her, and you! You're only sixteen. You can't raise a child when you're a child yourself!"

"I haven't been a child in a long time, Leander. You, of all people, should know that!" Raven jumped when a hand landed on his shoulder, and he looked to see Manuel.

"Sapete che è di destra, Raven. Prego, ancora potrete vederla. Ancora sarà la vostra figlia del dio, niente potrebbe, o cambierebbe quella. Lasciarla appena vanno, mettono a fuoco su che cosa desiderate e vivendo la vostra vita, per una volta! Altrimenti ora non vivere per chiunque, in tensione per lei!"

(Which means: You know he's right, Raven. Please, you will still be able to see her. She will still be your goddaughter, nothing could, or would change that. Just let her go, focus on what you want, and living your life, for once! Don't live for anyone else now, live for yourself!)

"Manuel… La smusso liberamente anche." Raven said with a slight crease in his forehead, eyes begging the person he thought as his own father, to understand his fears.

(Manuel... I can't loose her too.)

It was Leander that reassured him, coming up behind him and wrapping him in a hug. "Non, angelo. Gli dò la mia parola, niente accadrò lei."

(You wont, angel. I give you my word, nothing will happen to her.)

Raven closed his eyes, protected between two people he knew loved him, and tried to keep the tears at bay. When he had himself under control, he nodded his head, not opening his eyes. "Ok." He said softly.

Manuel pressed a kiss to his forehead. The three stood like that until a clearing of a throat brought them back to the present.

Realizing were he was he stepped back, blanked his face, and stood straight and tall. His grandfather was standing tall observing the scene, face politely curious, eyes swirling with confusion, and sadness seeing a scene that he feared he would never be part of…

…his grandson's heart. He raised an eyebrow, silently asking what was going on in his dining hall.

Five minuets later the four of them were on their way to Elrond's office. They ran into Nikki on the way there.

"Papa, I need your help to get the rest of my stuff." She said softly, meaning the stuff in his trunk.

The two left back towards Ravens room, leaving the three men to go on their own.

They arrived and, once settled, sat in silence for a moment to gather all of their thoughts.

"I welcome you to Rivendell." Elrond started. "May I enquire who the two of you are?"

"I am Leander, head of the vampire council, and this is Manuel Corinthos, he runs a law firm in Phoenix."

Once the pleasantries were out of the way, the three men started talking.

Eventually they started talking about Raven, or Elerossë. They talked about some things he did with the council, and how he had saved Nikki when she was a baby.

When it was time to go, Leander left him with a parting thought, even though he hadn't voiced his fear out loud.

"Raven had a bad experience with family, and it isn't easy to gain his trust. But, when you do, he is the best kid you'll ever meet.

Give him time. He needs, and longs for a family. You just have to let him know that you want him just as much."

And then they were gone.

**BREAK BREAK BREAK BRfEAK BREAK BREAK** **BREAK BREAK** **BREAK **

Later that day Elrond found Elerossë sitting next to a waterfall, deep in thought.

"Vedui."(7) he said softly.

Raven looked up at him and asked just as softly, "What does that mean?"

Elrond smiled slightly at him. In all the time he had been there, he hadn't shown any interest in learning their language, or culture. "It means 'greetings.'"

"Oh." Elrond took a seat next to his grandson, looking off into the beautiful blue, clear water.

"Are you ok?" he asked his grandson softly.

Raven glanced sideways at him, pondering the answer. Raven was wondering how much he should tell, then he recalled Leander's parting words: "G_ive him a chance, he cares greatly for you_." Maybe he should try.

"I'm scared." He whispered. Elrond focused his grandson in his gaze completely, surprised he had answered truthfully. "Did you know, Nikki's dad, Rico, was my best friend outside of my gang? He was like my brother."

Elrond mutely shook his head. "Yeah, I met him when I was little, on a dare. I had to go into this alley that was known for its vampires. I saw a little girl about to be killed, and helped her without thinking. It turned out to be Nikki. Me and Rico got to know each other, and he asked me to be her godfather.

"Hell, I hadn't even hung out with him in months! And he was killed; killed for being what he was! Him and his wife were trapped, and hunted, fifty against two! Humans left a little girl alone, but destroyed her family, her world! And for what?"

"Gods, atar(8)," he said, using the name unconsciously, that his grandfather told him to call him on his first day here. "It's not fair! There wasn't even a reason to do it! They weren't hurting anyone, or breaking any rules, they were killed so a group of fifty could say they killed two council members. There isn't even any pride in that! Fifty armed men against two unarmed people, one of which is a woman, out having a good time together."

"How do I know that Nikki won't be hurt next, or even Leander? I'm scared that I'll loose Nikki next, and I don't think I could stand it. Not after Bill and Rico." His voice had gotten louder as he talked, and trailed off softly in the end, a lone tear making a track down his cheek.

"I'm sure she will be alright." Elrond said quietly, resting a hand on Raven's shoulder. "Leander gave his word, did he not?" Raven mutely nodded his head.

"Come," Elrond said, standing and holding out a hand to help him up. "It is time to eat."

Raven went without complaint. Maybe this was what he needed; not to be Harry Potter, or Raven Corinthos, but Elerossë, an elf. One with uncles, an aunt, cousins, and grandparents.

Thoughts invading his head, Raven smiled. Maybe this wasn't so bad. This was his new life.

THE END!

OMFG! It's finished! cries I didn't think I would ever finish it! PLEASE REVIEW, EVEN IF ITS LIKE TWO YEARS FROM NOW!

There will be a sequel, but it won't be out for a while, 'cause im starting school again tomorrow. sobs

(1) Godmother

(2) Please!

(3) Princess

(4) NO! No! Please! I'll be good, I promise, I'll do whatever you say! But please, Papa, don't get rid of me, don't make me go away!

(5) sweetie

(6) Name of Nikki's godmother.

(7) Greetings

(8) Father

Just take out the spaces…

This is kinda what Raven looks like, before he cut his hair, only it had color in it, and different tattoos…

http/ viewmorepics .myspace . com / index.cfm ? fuseaction viewImage & friendID10893209&imageID336661489&MyToken6f95700e-a4b3-43d0-aea0-d17899d547f6

Kyle… http// tinypic . com / bj77er . jpg

Ross… http// xc6 . xanga. com/ 6748070407d0839712071 /b23362091. jpg

Sheri… http// images . picturequest . com / common / detail / 18 / 55 / 22445518 . jpg

Justin… http/ www. hottopic. com /store /productzoom.asp? zmItem215323&itmDesc Avenged+ Sevenfold+ Trucker+ Hat

Manuel… http//www. /robertodemartino /RdM. jpg

Thank you to everyone who reviewed, you guys kept me going!


	27. The sequel is up!

The sequel is up!!!!

Its called 'That was Then, This is Now.' The link is, http:// www. fanfiction. net/s/ 3203600/ 1/ or, you can go to my profile…. just remove the spaces...


	28. Authors Note

Hey guys, this is dumb, so if you wanna keep reading this, go to the sequel, kay? Its called 'That was then, this is now.


	29. TO BE DELETED

Hello! Obviously this isn't a chapter, but looking back—I am extremely embarrassed by the story. I haven't decided whether I will delete it completely, or just try and fix it up. If I do decide to fix it up I'll revamp it, spruce up the plot and fix my horrible grammar, but it won't be until I finish the three stories I have going currently. If you feel like you need a copy of 'New Life' feel free to save it to your hard drive. Though I have no idea why anyone would want to go back and reread this trash. If you have any questions, feel free to contact me. 


End file.
